


授权翻译：where we belong

by Violent5



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Child, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent5/pseuds/Violent5
Summary: 他们本拥有一切。舒适的公寓，够用的钱，不错的朋友。还有爱，爱超过所有的理由。他们是天生一对。Louis曾经是这么想的。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177126) by [pointerbrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointerbrother/pseuds/pointerbrother). 



> where we belong
> 
> 原作者：pointerbrother  
> 原文链接🔗https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177126/chapters/27641259
> 
> 我的微博：卷公主的dildooooo

Louis从没想过会突然发生这样的事。像是，Harry被转换到了另一个模式，不再亲近他，不再和他交心，不再和他享受鱼水之欢。他妈妈告诉他，在家工作的人有时候会太沉溺于自己的世界，这种事不可避免。Niall告诉他，应该直接把Harry扔到餐桌上，狠狠干他一顿。他的妹妹告诉他，他应该时不时问问Harry平常都在干些什么。  
可是这不管用。那天早晨，Harry表现得和平常都不一样，一会儿焦躁的坐立不安，一会儿大笑，一会儿又突然完全不笑了。Louis捏捏他的臀问他，“亲爱的，怎么了？”。Harry只是回应“没什么”。没什么。于是，Louis就去上班了，因为他是一个有工作的成年人，他不能把睡醒后的每一分钟都用来担心Harry。但，他没办法不挂念H。  
那天傍晚，Harry没有清理厨房，忘记做晚餐，甚至一天都没有吃东西。Louis再一次问他，怎么了？Harry还是依旧回答“没什么”。  
就这样，大概持续了两周，对Louis来说度日如年的两周。一开始，Harry只是坐立不安，昏昏沉沉的样子，完全在自己的世界里对外界完全不闻不问。然后，他就突然手机不离身，走到哪都拿着手机，在怪异的时间点说要出去，呃，说是出去买牛奶，或者就是在浴室里小声讲电话。  
Louis尝试着去靠近他，问他是不是做了什么坏事，是不是文思枯竭没有灵感，或者是不是又像上次那样突然觉得写了整整六个月的作品都是垃圾。那次，Harry真的很沮丧。但是，这次H否认了，“真的没事，Lou-eh，我只是累了。”  
他简直就成了一个没电的机器人，毫无反应，Louis还算幸运吧，能在上班之前和下班之后从他那里得到一个例行公事般的吻。Louis好几次试图唤起他的欲望，但是都被推开。这些个拒绝就像冷水，浇在Louis炽热的勃起上。于是，慢慢，Louis也冷淡了。那是两周里，Harry第六次和他说“累了”，而这一次，Louis没能忍住憋了两周的怒气，“你他妈的累什么？你一天都坐在家里。”但是，更可悲的是，Harry甚至没理他。  
他除了看手机，对别的事全然无动于衷，不像是个男朋友，像一件家具，时不时走动的家具。  
多次尴尬的“晚安”之后，Louis怕了他，不敢去接触他，这是他们在一起的八年来，他第一次觉得爱抚也可以成为难以忍受的酷刑。  
然而，更糟糕的事还在后面。  
那天是周四的傍晚，他下班回家，疲惫不堪，踹掉鞋子，挂好大衣。他没喊Harry，在家转了一圈也没找到他。锅里什么都没有，洗碗池里只有一个装着一些松饼碎屑的塑料盘子和一大半杯温茶。他今天又没吃东西。  
熟悉的焦虑感涌上心，Louis走进卧室。  
Harry躺在床上，看着天花板，手里攥着一张复印件。他没看Louis一眼，没从床上起来。  
两周前，Louis大概会跳到他的肚子上挑逗他让他呻吟不止，然后他就会翻身把Louis压到身下。或者Louis也许会开玩笑戏弄他说“工作不上床，上床不工作”。而Harry现在的眼神不是那种模式在小说里的样子，也不是他想偷袭Louis屁股前的那种眼神。  
“我去洗澡。”Louis说，只为从眼前恼人的沉默中脱身。  
“mm."  
声音小得算不上一个回答，也许Harry不想把该死的声音浪费在他身上了吧，Louis忍不住酸他，“我去洗澡了你就不用被我恼人的声音打扰了，是吧。”  
如果Harry暴躁地回击一句，或者恼怒地叹气，那么Louis就会直接走进浴室，洗澡。可是Harry一点动静都没有。好奇心战胜了Louis，他转身看H在干什么。  
Harry正盯着他，大大的眼睛里全是泪水。  
“别-嘿，”Louis叹气，“宝贝怎么了？”Harry哽咽，嘴唇颤抖地抿成一条线。Louis马上走过去，“H，到底怎么——”  
“我得和你说一件事，我，”他说到一半就没声了，睁开眼睛，眼神里的恐惧让Louis都心疼。“Lou，我做了一件不好的事。”  
Louis在床边坐下，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，他控制住声音里的颤抖，问，“亲爱的，怎么了？”

"我做了一件事，我-Lou，求你别恨我。“  
Louis握着H的手腕，轻轻收紧。他恨不得朝Harry大叫，别吞吞吐吐。“Harry，你真的吓到我了。宝贝，说吧，没有什么事能让我恨——”  
“我有一个孩子。”  
Louis往后退一些。“Haz。你他妈在说什么？”他大笑起来。Harry没笑。  
他的眼睛睁得大大的，担心地看着Louis。Louis慢慢松开他的手腕。“Harry——  
”我不-我不知道的，直到——“他用手背擦了擦脸，抽噎着，然后坐直伸手够Louis，”他们-她两周之前打电话给我了，就在Niall和Jen的事情发生之后。我-我很害怕。我之前不知道。Louis，我发誓，我之前真的不知道。“  
Harry的手搭在Louis手上，他突然从震惊中清醒。他还是很糊涂，这怎么可能？他看着Harry，等着他破功大笑起来，这必须是个玩笑啊。”你——“  
”是个女-是个女孩子。孩子的妈妈给我打电话了，我不知道怎么办。Louis——“  
”你在搞笑吧，“Louis的声音骤然拔高。Harry摇摇头。Louis发抖，陈述，”你没有开玩笑。“Harry紧抿嘴唇，眼泪不停从脸颊上滑落。慢慢的，他终于意识到这是一件多严重的事情。”我的天啊。我的天，你没有-你不是在开玩笑，这是——”  
“我发誓我两周之前才知道这件事的。”  
他捏捏Louis的手。Louis把手抽出来。他现在不能思考。他能听见声音。他能听见说话声，不能-不能思考。“你怎么知道的？”他听见自己问。  
“我——”  
“你怎么知道这是你的孩子？你怎么能确定？”  
Harry眨眼，不敢继续说下去。“我-她有检验报告。”  
“她做不了检验的，如果没有你的DNA样本或者——”Louis打住自己的话，“你见了那个女人？你一直在和她见面而且——”  
“我得确保这是真的，”Harry说，乞求着，“我不能就-我想在告诉你之前确认一切，我-Lou，求你看着我。”  
Louis做不到。他双手捂着眼睛，思绪乱七八糟。他没法思考。“孩子多大了，你见过她-孩子了？”  
“没有。”  
Louis抬头看着他。“那个女孩多大了？”  
Harry咬着嘴唇，眼泪又泪腺里冒出来。“Louis——”  
“告诉我她多大了，这个问题没日了狗的那么难回——”  
“两岁。”  
他的心大概是蹦到了嗓子眼，并且停止了跳动。他不能呼吸。“两岁了？”他沙哑着问。  
“Lou，不是那样，那时我们吵得很厉害，你周末回你妈妈家了，而我-我现在甚至不记得我们那时在吵什么，但是当时我们吵得不可开交，然后我，我-我喝醉了。我醉了。”  
Louis一眨不眨地看着他，嗓子里像是长了一块疼痛难忍的肿瘤。“你醉了。然后呢？”  
“Lou，”支离破碎的声音，眼神里全是乞求，但是Louis不买账，直直地看着他。没办法，他只能继续说，“只有一次。我发誓。”  
Louis感到头晕目眩。不真实的感觉围绕着他，这不是他的那个Harry，他的Harry永远不会——“只有一次什么？”  
Harry哭着，抽噎着，但是Louis没说话，没有动，只是看着他。他咽了一口，说，“摆脱不要逼我说。”  
“不行，”Louis朝他大喊，因为-妈的，凭什么。“你现在没有任何立场要求我做任何事，你不能坐在这里哭，因为-因为我现在脑子里唯一的事就是你有一个两岁的孩子，Harry，我没那么大度，两年前我们已经在一起——”他没有继续说，怕自己会哽咽得走调。“我们在一起六年了。”  
Harry的眼神无异于一把直插他胸膛的刀。  
他弯下腰，紧绷下巴。“天，上帝啊。天，操-”  
“我当时醉得神智不清，”Harry打冷嗝，“Lou，你要相信我，我-我不敢告诉你怕你冲出门，我来不及抱住你，我以为......我没有想到这样。我完全没想到。对不起，真的对不起，你很好，你真的很好，Lou，我很爱你——”  
Harry试图靠近，但L下意识后退，一把挥开靠近他的东西。他快吐了，喉咙后面像是压着一个肿块，眼睛刺痛，他不该再说话了，但他还是开口了，“你和别人上床了。你在两年前操了另一个人，你还-你还让我像一个傻子一样在你身边呆了两年？”  
Harry哽咽的啜泣着，“不，我-我不想破坏我们之间，我-Lou，我只记得第二天早晨躺在一个陌生人的床上，然后我就回家了，呕吐，想念你，感觉很糟糕，我从来没有——”

Louis不能呼吸。他的喉咙疼得要死，感觉像是被什么沉甸甸的东西压住了，而且越来越重。他快要吐了。“你本来打算这辈子都不告诉我了。”他说出的话就像一把刀插在自己的胸膛上。“你本来打算让我像一个彻头彻尾的笨蛋待在你身边，像个傻子一样度过余生。”  
“不是，不是那样的，我发誓，”Harry大喊，他的声音在整间屋子里回荡，充血的眼睛又开始湿润，嘴唇颤抖。“我不是故意的，我宁愿自己承受这些，我没有-就算我告诉你，也不会让事情好起来。你说过的，有一次，Lou，你说如果某人愚蠢得做了一次不好的事，以后不会再做了，那你宁愿永远不知道，你说过的——”  
Louis把什么狠狠地摔了过去，可能是Harry的手机，他不确定，也不在乎。“我那个时候还是个他妈的小孩，Harry！”他尖叫着，“我那时候什么都还不知道，你他妈的—”他的声音支离破碎，最好他把脸埋进了自己的手臂里。  
Harry想把手放在他的背上安抚他，好像他还有什么资格安慰Louis。  
“不要，”Louis牙缝里挤出一句话，他的整个背部都僵硬了，Harry的触碰让他觉得仿佛芒刺在背，“不 要 他 妈 的 碰 我。”  
“Lou—”  
Louis粗暴地甩开他的手，站起来远离床，他现在没办法像这样靠近Harry，他会不能-不能呼吸。“妈的，”他冲进卫生间打开水龙头，然后关上，冲回来。“操你的-你怎么能-我怎么知道你有没有狗日的操过一群人，啊？你原本根本不打算告诉我这件事，直到你不得不-我怎么知道——”  
“Louis，”Harry呜咽。他满脸都是泪，颤抖着，害怕着。“求你了，我-我在那之后好几周都睡不着觉。然后我-我和Nick说了，然后他，他说如果我什么都不说事情就不会变得更糟糕-如果我把这一切告诉你，让你承受，让自己好受些，那就太自私了，我——”  
妈的，看来他现在要一并讨厌Nick，但是—“别把Nick扯进来。不要试着把这件事推到别人身上，你这个可悲的狗日的——”在他的声音从咒骂变成呜咽之前，他停了下来，用手摸了一把脸，深呼吸试着稍微平复自己。“你上了别人。”  
他朝Harry看，在他心里还有部分天真地期待着这只是一个恶毒的大玩笑。但这一切都是真的，他的世界就在这短短的一场对话的时间里四分五裂，而Harry就坐在床的另一边哭着要着自己的手指。Louis爱他，只想要他，但是看着他却觉得恶心。  
“你不带套就随便操了一个他妈逼的贱人，然后回到我身边——”  
“不是这样！”Harry大叫，眼睛睁得大大的像一个疯子，“不，不是那样，我，她破了，Louis，我永远不会背叛你，直到她让我再来一次，我才发现安全套破了，我，我真的很抱歉，我爱你，我真的很爱你，你是我唯一想要的人，我真的很抱歉。”  
Louis靠在墙上稳住自己，按着自己的太阳穴。  
Harry和别人上床了。Harry和另一个女人上床了，大概是一个苗条腿长，一头金发，脸上带着纯洁微笑的女人。Harry就喜欢这样的特质。也许是她要求他带套的，也许他根本没带套，也许他现在还在撒谎，也许他和她高潮的时候也发出了平日里的声音，就像他与Louis做的时候的声音一样。  
天，他要反胃了。  
在某一刻，Harry走过来，手臂环绕圈着他。他不想要Harry的手臂围着他，纵然他的身体想要，他的身体习惯了Harry的触碰，迷恋Harry的气息和温暖。他双手交叉在胸前，一副抵抗的姿态，但是Harry还是尽可能的紧紧抱着他，指甲陷入他的背部。  
“对不起，我爱你，”他抽噎，鼻子埋在Louis脖子的一侧，手臂圈得越来越紧，像是在强迫Louis留下来。“我只想要你，对不起，求你原谅我，Lou，我真的很爱你——”Harry喃喃，嘴唇贴在Louis的锁骨上，熟悉的潮湿呼吸原本足以让Louis冷静，但-但那嘴唇碰过别人。  
他要吐了。  
“放开，”这个挣扎太微弱了，Harry用力地抱着他。“不不不，”他再次挣扎，更用力，用手肘撞，直到Harry放开他，往后踉跄，看着他，头发全部撇向一边，脸上一片死灰，每次呼吸间隙里呜咽着小声说对不起，求你，我爱你，但——”  
不行。“不，不行，我不行-我得-我得出去。”  
“不要，Louis，求求你——”  
Louis感觉到有一只手轻轻摩擦着他的背，他本该会融化在轻柔的抚摸当中，但是他没有，没有让Harry的恳求控制他。他快速穿过公寓，这个他和Harry待过五年的公寓。这个客厅，三周之前他们曾闲聊着讨论重新刷漆，Harry想要淡黄色的墙，Louis想要-反正不是淡黄色，而这一切现在都变得毫无意义。门廊处的衣帽架上方贴着他们两年前拍的一张照片，就在这栋楼前拍的，照片里，他们两个互相搂抱着，Louis眯着眼看着太阳，而Harry带着满满的爱意笑着看着他，贴在前门的劣质墙贴写着Home is where the heart is.  
Harry心里一直藏着这件事，一直，整整狗娘的两年，还说着什么狗屁的 只有我和你，宝贝儿，我们两个可以不顾一切对抗世界，而Louis一直想一个傻逼一样蒙在鼓里，同时Nick在背后嘲笑他像个天真的贱人，-老天，他的真要吐了。  
他甩上前门，把Welcome Home的装饰牌拿下来从楼梯扶手上扔下去，看着它一直掉落四层楼，接着他进了电梯，站好，独自一人，在他的世界崩塌后他第一次独自呆着。  
然后他吐了，吐得满鞋都是。


	2. Chapter 2

他最后在一个火车站外面的破旧木料长凳上坐下来，木讷地看着通讯录名单。他出门的时候只带了手机，甚至没有拿钥匙和大衣，快被冻僵了，手指僵硬地在手机屏幕旁颤抖着。他刚经历了有史以来最难受的呕吐，而且吐到了鞋子上，接着愤怒地把沾上的呕吐物擦到某个灌木上了，但他的肚子还是十分不舒服，脚上还是软绵绵的感觉。一切都很糟糕。而当他稍微回想现下情况，这一切无疑是最糟糕的状况了。  
他不能打电话给他妈妈。他是不会打给她的。  
他不能打给Niall和Jennie，或者Zayn，Stan和Emma，他不能打给Harry和他共同的朋友。他不愿意在搞清楚自己对此的感受之前让他们知道这件事。他只知道他现在感觉很恶心。他只知道每一次当他想到Harry和那个女人在一起的事时，他就可能会吐。他不确定他想怎样做。他和Harry之间的朋友们都不是喜欢评头论足的长舌妇，即便他们不是这样的人，但一想到Harry愉快的、知情的、毫不在意的对自己做出这样的事情，因为他根本不在乎自己，这样的念头让他觉得自己一文不值，如果告诉他们，那么他们也就会知道自己在Harry心中什么都不是。  
所以，他最后打电话给唯一一个他能倾诉的人。  
十五分钟后，她把车停在路边。她俯身打开副驾驶座门，看着他，那双眼里的悲伤一览无余。他是藏不住的。她轻叹“天啊，Lou”然后，就这样，他又哭了。  
“我能在你那里呆一会吗？”  
“你想呆多久就呆多久，”她说，“是因为Harry吗？”  
“是。”  
“随便你呆多久都行，亲爱的。”  
Eleanor把广播的声音调低，一只手放在他的膝盖上，一路上没有问他任何他目前承受不了的问题。  
距离上一次在她公寓做客已经过了很久很久了，他们上次见面也是一个月前的事了，而且还是喝得迷迷糊糊在酒吧里碰到的。这里看起来还是和他上一次来这里一样，浅灰色的墙，干干净净，还有昂贵的抱枕。她摆弄公寓就像她选择衣服一样：款式比舒适度重要。但这和她的人际交往却截然不同，她是他所认识的女人里最善良的。当他还是个小孩的时候，他曾经一度想要和她结婚。他想要她成为自己的妻子，而她一定会成为人们所能想象出的最好的妻子模样。但那是曾经，他本会这样做，直到遇到了某个人，让他知道真正想和一个人一起度过一生是什么样的感觉。  
她最后友好的接受了结局，告诉他说其实她早就知道了，女人对这些事的直觉总是很准的。他不确定她说的是不是真话，但是他们翻过了这一页，因为比起恨他，她更爱他，而他则是用自己的方式爱着她。  
他坐在装饰贫乏的女士单身公寓里，轻微颤抖地捧着一个木炭色的大茶杯，眼泪不断从脸上流下，也许他应该一辈子留在这里，他想。也许他可以就这样坐在这里，腿上放着一个千英镑的抱枕，再也不要去想除了这个房间以外的任何事情。  
但是，在电光火石之间，他的脑子又闪过了那件事。接着他就没法把事实藏起来，整件事又涌向他，仿佛是沉重的海浪冲击令他不能够呼吸。  
眼眶又开始发热，眼底又开始变得模糊不清。  
“你现在应该不想吃东西吧，亲爱的？”Eleanor的声音从厨房传来。  
他低头看着茶杯，眨眼把眼泪憋回去。“不用了，谢谢你。”他努力提起声音回答她。  
她还没问他到底发生了什么事。他希望她不用问就能猜出发生什么事，这样他就不用再提起...他现在的状态不太可能把这整件事说一遍，他说到一半大概会整个人彻底崩溃。  
“不好意思啦，”她说，拿着一托盘曲奇饼干走进客厅，“我刚买了这些，你可以-”她看了他一眼（他没有抬头，只是看着手里未喝一口的茶上面薄薄的灰，但是他能感觉到她的目光），然后又收回目光。“去他的饼干，”她说，把曲奇放到咖啡茶几桌，在他跟前坐下。“他干了什么事？他和你提分手了？”  
“没有，他-他—”撕碎了我的心，让我们都万劫不复。“他搞砸了全部，”Louis 说，强迫自己抬头看着她的眼睛。她看起来担心极了，这让他难受得想尖叫。“他毁了一切，他-日，他把我们毁了，我不-”  
“亲爱的，”她把手轻放在他的脚上，这是她唯一能触碰到的部位。也许是她不敢靠近他，害怕他会立马崩溃，也许是因为他现在看起来就像玻璃一样易碎，虽然他内心早就碎成无数碴子了。他可悲地抽抽鼻子，愤怒地抹掉脸上的泪柱。“他出轨了？”  
Louis猛得抬起头。她会这么问并不奇怪，只是这个问题现在听起来太过于恶心。当某人真的亲口问出这个问题，听起来要恶心上百倍。“是啊，”他回答，找回了自己的声音，“他-他和别人上床了。”  
“Oh，darling，”  
“可是没有那么简单，他-”他甚至不能亲口说出那些话。日他妈的 他甚至自己都想不明白。  
Harry不可能会和别人有了孩子。Harry不可能会有一个已经会跑来跑去的孩子，不可能会有一个长得一半像他一半像另一个女人的孩子。他们本应该一起养一个孩子。他们都计划好了的啊。  
他们本应该一起见到宝宝，本应该在未来的某一天一起抚养一个小宝宝，他们应该在Harry第一次抱着宝宝的时候看着对方的眼睛，他们原本应该一起永远记住那个时刻。而现在，一切都没有了。现在，Harry已经经历过那些事情了，和另外一个人经历过了。现在，Harry把原本应该属于他们的时刻都偷走了。他在想那个孩子长得像不像Harry，在想Harry希不希望孩子长得像他。即使Harry从没说过，他知道Harry一定想和一个能给他生孩子的人在一起。生一个长得像他的孩子。  
“操，Ellie，他把别人搞怀孕了。”  
似乎一切都安静下来了，除了Louis急促和打嗝般的呼吸声。过了一会，“他—”她问，“什么？”  
“有个女人有了他的小孩，我没法—”他看向她的眼睛，她看起来很震惊，“是啊，我知道，但我不能-操，我想不通，我-El，他在外面有了一个两岁的孩子，他没做狗日的安全措施就随便上了一个婊子，他真他妈的—”  
“确实，” 她还是很震惊, “真的, 妈的- Louis, 抱歉了, 我真没想到他会—”“是啊。是啊。我也从没有想过。他在操蛋的几个小时里就他妈的把我整个生活都毁了，我没法-日。”  
热茶溅到他手上，他咒骂了一句。她把茶杯拿走，靠近Louis，然后把他圈在自己的手臂里。她身上有昂贵香水的味道，还有椰子和木瓜混合香味的香波的气味，她的博客上正在做关于这个香波的测评。除去这一切，她闻起来还是她，还是那个他从孩童时期就认识的女孩。他把脸埋在她的脖子里，再也没有强撑，鼻涕眼泪全都擦到了她的羊绒毛衣上，她没有移开，只是紧紧地抱着他。

*

第二天他用Eleanor的手机请了病假，因为她把他的手机藏起来了。Eleanor没有任何会议和饭局，所以她待在家陪他。他们在家看电视，没有再多说什么。上帝保佑，她试了很多次小心翼翼地问他感觉如何？你在想什么呢？他并没有在看电视，咬着卫衣的袖口。不怎么样，他回答。还是不能承受发生的事。  
或真或假。他不能接受，鬼都知道他根本不想接受事实，但他却想着这事。他妈的总会不小心就开始想着这件事。他想着Harry，想着Harry和另外一个人回家，在她身边醒来，从她床上起来，身上带着她的气味回到他们的家，洗澡，接着打电话给Louis跟他说 我爱你 希望你回家。他忍不住在想她长什么样，她会怎么聊天，她上床如何，Harry是怎么操她的。  
每当Eleanor忘掉他的存在，被电视上正播放的垃圾综艺吸引时，他不自觉地偷瞄她，心想她会怎么看待自己。她会同情他安慰他说好了好了，还是早就知道这是迟早的事，嘲笑他，觉得他太过愚蠢居然相信能和Harry永远在一起，居然相信他真的能让Harry永远在他身边而且永远只属于他。是不是她一直都知道，是不是每个人都知道，Harry劈腿背叛他，那个厚颜无耻喜欢施展魅力渣男——是不是只有自己不知道，因为他有狗日的妄想症，所以没有丝毫觉察。  
Louis情不自禁想到了他心里那个18岁的少年Harry，被这件事折磨了两年半。“你把我的手机放哪了？”傍晚的时候，他问。他努力让声音听起来正常一些，在过去的半个小时，他一直在脑子里组织这个句子。  
她警惕地看了他一眼。“干嘛？我以为你想从-从那一切事情中脱身休息一天。”  
“对，但是-我只是想查看一下，一些事情。我是说，我没有带钥匙出门。”  
“好吧-在厨房上面左边的橱柜里。红色铁罐上，”她说。“嘿，Lou，如果-如果你现在不想见他的话，我可以帮你去你们公寓收拾点日用品。”她试探着说，“我可以帮你筛一筛手机短信，比如有些是你愿意看的，有些呃...就是有些你现在不想看见的短信。”  
他露了一个小小的微笑。她太可爱了。“你真好。你说的对，”他点点头，转头看电视，“你说得对，我不想看短信。”

*

一直到后一天傍晚，他才拿到手机。Eleanor为了陪伴Louis取消了和Max的逛街和摄影学习的安排，但是傍晚她有一个推不掉的饭局。  
她走了之后，他整整两个小时的时间都花在把食物在深灰色的餐盘上推来推去上，盯着某部奥斯卡级的电影，可他看不进去。最后他去把手机拿出来。  
没电了。他的手机没电了，他没带充电器，Eleanor的充电器不合适。他就站在那，一个人站在一间陌生公寓里，站在一个不是家的地方，感觉起来不像家，看起来不像家，闻起来不像家，里面没有Harry，甚至没有Harry发的短信，这大概是世界上最操蛋的事了吧。  
十分钟之后，他突然发现自己已经坐上回家的巴士了。十五分钟后，他出现在家附近的街上。十八分钟后，他进了他之前呕吐过的电梯里。十九分钟之后，他按响家里的门铃。  
二十分钟之后，Harry开门了。  
他穿着Louis的衣服，一件蓝色的LOuis常常穿着睡觉的T恤。袖口紧紧的绷在Harry手臂上，下摆太短几乎遮不住他的肚子，上面还有咖啡渍，和三天前Louis把它扔进脏衣楼时一模一样。他没有穿裤子，头发油腻腻的，一绺一绺地挂在锁骨旁。他的眼眶通红，肿胀，大概Louis离开之后他就没有停止哭。  
他现在又哭了，眼里氤氲着，手扭动着门把，像是在克制自己扑上去抱住Louis。  
可他和别人上床了。  
“Hi，”Harry嘶哑地说。hi，一个太过于渺小太过于无关紧要的词。但是Louis现在日狗的想不出任何一个其它词语。  
“Hi.”  
这才过了两天。他们以前分离过更久。但这此却像是过了几个世纪，Louis看着Harry，这个从十六岁开始他唯一想要的人，像是幻影重合了。还是一样的绿色眼睛，红嘴唇，一样的大鼻子，Louis第一次想对Harry做点不那么柏拉图式的事情时，他就不小心亲上了这鼻子。但是这些都不一样了。他已经不再是Louis心里的那个男人了，因为现在，Louis知道了过去的八年里，他并不只属于自己一个人。  
他上了别人。  
“你想，想要，”Harry紧张得往后踉跄一步，“进来吗还是-”  
“我只是想拿点我的东西。”  
他注意到了Harry失落的表情。  
但Harry还是稳住了自己的情绪，抬起头点点头，靠边靠在墙上，这样Louis就不用在狭窄的过道里侧着身子走。  
这里和Louis走的时候一样，即使Harry在他心中变质了，这个地方还是给了他和以前一样的感觉。两天以来，Harry没有坐过沙发，厨房水槽里的盘子和茶杯还是和两天前一样放在那，也没有多几个盘子。看来Harry在他离开后就没吃过东西。  
“我-如果知道你回家，我本会收拾的，”Harry说，小心翼翼地跟着他。Harry说了“回家”。不知道为什么，这个词语直直地戳向他内心。“我的意思是，我-你想要一杯茶吗还是，呃嗯uhm。”  
Louis站在便宜点的那张餐桌旁，有八个位置，当他们朋友过来玩的时候就会用到这张桌子。他记不清他在桌子的尽头那个位置坐了多少次，聊天大笑着，接着他的视线会掠过所有人看向Harry，再然后他会一只手撑着下巴软软地朝Harry笑。  
他的胃难受地抽动着。想起这两年来的每个温柔的时刻，每张照片，每件好的事，但这一切现在却让人感觉到如此苦涩，因为Harry劈腿。他上了别人，而他没有弥补任何事情。每一次他看着Louis，亲吻他，坐在桌子旁边在他们的二人世界里聊着不着边际的话，Louis以为，Loui曾以为，曾以为他比任何人都了解Harry。  
“-我们还-我们邀请过Nick来家里，好几次，”他说，这些话脱口而出，完全没有经过思考，“几周之前他就来过家里，过来吃晚饭在这玩儿，而他-他知道你的事情。知道你全部的事情，知道你一直在劈腿，而这一切—”  
“Louis—”  
Louis把重心放在脚跟上，所有的事情突然之间全部在他内心里翻滚起来，他的脖子发热发红，视线模糊，“你让我在这里像个狗日的傻逼，你让我看起来就像一个他妈的—”  
马上，Harry穿过短短的距离抱紧他，不屈不挠地抱紧他。Louis反抗，打他的胸膛和肚子。而Haryy把他抱得更紧，把脸埋在他的脖子里，像是念着祷告般一遍又一遍说着，对不起，我爱你，真的对不起。  
Louis手里紧紧攥着那T恤布料，他靠在Harry胸前的那块地方已经湿了。  
“我爱你，我爱你，求你回家来，”Harry疯狂地乞求，“我只想要你，唯一想要的人就是你，我真的很对不起，是我搞砸了一切，Lou，我爱你—”  
他的柔软又冰冷的脸颊蹭着Louis的脸颊，然后是他的嘴唇，湿润又急切地触碰着Louis的脸。Harry持续地蹭着他的脸，他的耳朵，他的嘴角。闭上眼，一切感觉起来几乎和以往一样。还是这样的嘴唇，舒服地磨蹭着他的皮肤。还是同样有力的双臂，能拖着Louis的臀部把他抱起来。Harry一只手放在他的屁股上，一只手放在他的后脑勺处，把他领进他们的卧室，把他放到床上。  
Louis不知道为什么不阻止他。也许是他太累了。也许是他太可悲太软弱太没骨气。也许他只是想分散一下注意力。  
他闭上眼睛，咬Harry的肩膀，指甲几乎要陷入他后背的肉里，告诉他再用力些。用力点，Harry，用力点。Harry呜咽，脸靠在Louis脖子一侧里，气息喷洒在他的脖子上，用力的勾着他，在射的时候崩溃了，嘴里断断续续地说着，我只想要你，对不起，Lou，我只想要你啊。  
完事之后他也没有消停，他粘着LOuis，边哭边道歉，感谢Louis回家，接着是承诺，承诺了太多的事情。  
最终，Harry终于把自己累垮了睡着了，双手圈抱着Louis睡着。Louis盯着墙，神游着，想着，可惜那些承诺再也没有意义了，那些承诺早已一文不值。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天他醒来的时候，浴室的门半合着，水声哗哗。他给手机充上电，躺了一会，回到现实当中。除了对Harry干了这种事的恶心的感觉，还有一种他说不清的感受。他害怕Harry会因为他们昨天做爱了而且Louis留下来过夜了，就认为一切都会重新和原来一样，或者认为他们至少正在和好。  
并不是这样。回到Harry身边，又是熟悉的感觉，他觉得自己很脆弱，他想要那个他一直深爱的人靠近他，但是事情并不能就这样解决。  
当他醒来记起全部事情之后，难受的感觉并没有因此减少。  
“Louis？”Harry的声音从浴室传来，他大概是听见了Louis手机开机的巨大响声。想到要和Harry讲话，他惊慌了。他的心脏急速跳动着，身体充斥着抗拒感。  
他抓起手机，希望借此分散注意力。  
短信提示音不停地响着，前几天的信息开始源源不断地涌来。  
H - louis求你回来我们可以谈谈  
H - 宝贝拜托了让我们谈一谈  
H - 你在哪里  
H - 你去哪里了  
H - 你的钥匙还在这里，你还好吗？  
H - louis??!  
短信不断在屏幕上弹出来，太多了，手机都有点卡。  
“Lou，”Harry说，走进卧室，一条浴巾围在胯部，眉头微微皱着。他从没有围浴巾的习惯。“谁的短信？”  
“无关紧要，”Louis关掉手机屏。  
他在床边坐了一会，手肘撑在膝盖上，脸埋在掌心里。他知道Harry在看他，能感受到他们之间巨大的沉默，他的喉咙紧紧的，仿佛快要令他窒息。现在大概是他们必须要开口的时候了。他大概应该叫Harry坐下，问清楚所有他需要知道的事实，接着他们可能会哭，再接着他们可能会做爱，再继续谈，直到他们嗓子哑得说不出话来。  
但是，Louis不想谈。他一点都不想他妈的知道细节。  
“我要-我得打电话到公司，”他说得极快，也懒得看Harry的表情看他是不是买账。然后他就抓起手机走出卧室，不想再接纳Harry。

-  
Eleanor试着联系他很多次。她从不是喜欢挂心的类型，平常她都是平静地做着最坏的打算。比起问你你他妈的在哪里，我认为你已经死了吧?!,但是她的下一条短信却说 不要做傻事，亲爱的。他也不知道自己做的是不是傻事，或者，自己是不是已经死了。他打算回条短信给她，删掉，重新打，又删掉，最后选择打个电话给她。  
“Hiii，我正在-对不起，等下，我得接个电话，我-好了，hi，亲爱的，你怎么样了？在哪里，还好吗？”  
“额不好意思突然打扰你-”  
“没事没事，我在和合作伙伴吃午饭，必须好好招待他们，虽然他们无聊得要命，你肯定不知道-不管他们了，你在-你怎么样了？”  
他正站在门关处，盯着门，极其想逃离这里，不带钥匙，不说再见，就这样一走了之，就这样逃走永远不用再面对Harry。他想，但他不能。“我回公寓了-自己的。”  
“真的吗。好的好的。那Harry，他在—”  
“对，他在”Louis回头看了一眼，“他也在这。”  
“好，好的。”  
一丝难以觉察的沮丧。她对他很失望。他不能怪她，因为他也对自己很失望。  
“我必须要回来，这也是我的公寓，我早上得去上班而且我，我得处理一下这些烂事，我—”  
“Louis？”  
他屏住呼吸。“怎么？”  
“你不用向我解释自己。不管到底是怎么样，Harry才是该离开的人。我的意思是，如果你需要一些自己的空间的话，那么Harry应该离开。我不知道你-不知道你是怎么想的。你是不是想接受事实原谅他还是...？”  
沉默。他并没有意识到她在等他的回答。他看着门上那张愚蠢的廉价的贴纸—Home Is Where The Heart Is.  
“- Louis？”  
“啊？”  
“Uhm，我-好吧，抱歉了亲爱的，我得挂了。随时打给我-Max的社交能力很烂啊-我真得挂了，晚点打给你！”  
他又成了独自一人，盯着们。压抑着内心冲出门去的想法。  
他没有走，而是狂躁地把墙贴撕得稀巴烂。  
当Harry过来看他在做什么时，Louis小声说着一些无关痛痒的话，而Harry用他那种一直以来对Louis说话的语气，那种甜得恶心的声音说着，对是的，你说的对，宝贝。  
看来Harry接受了Louis至少是现在还不想谈话的现实。也许他打算就等着Louis准备好了再开始谈，他可以给Louis空间时间，反正Louis已经回家了，这个最大的阻碍已经没了。  
他们小心翼翼地对待对方，一整天的口头交流只剩下Harry用虚假的过分显得轻快的声音问，你饿了吗，我可以给你做点吃的吗，你确定你什么都不想吃吗，你想要茶吗，你想要茶吗，你想要茶吗想要茶吗想要茶吗?!!?  
Louis知道H在示好，他真心想要示好，但是当，每次他们的眼神不小心撞见时，感觉太-太不好了。  
他们就这样假模假式的相处了整整两周。Louis把自己沉溺于工作里。Harry也假装自己很忙，当Louis回家的时候，他就一直抱着笔记本。每天傍晚他会整理屋子做晚饭，对于一个厨房新手来说，他做的已经很不错了，总是及时给Louis倒好茶，及时买Louis抽的烟，做任何Louis想要的事，无论在什么时间。这的确很可爱，他确实在认真地示好。吃完饭后他坐在屋子的另一边，他们不交流，不相拥着看电视，他们甚至狗日的不敢看对方眼睛。当Louis从他的手机或是书本或是别的什么他用来转移精力的鬼东西上移开视线时，他就会发现那双大大的充满担忧的眼睛，已经在注视着他了。  
然后，他就会再次觉得恶心。  
在一个周日早上，他看到Harry躲在厨房哭。他原本应该在洗盘子，但是他的手挂在水槽边上，肩膀轻轻颤动着，不时发出一声声气息不稳的喘气声和抽鼻子的声音。“Harry，”Louis想都没想马上唤他的名字。  
Harry一惊马上动起来把盘子弄得叮当响，暴力地擦洗着，清了清嗓子，说“早安”。Louis没有继续说什么，假装什么都没看出来。他不知道该怎么面对哭泣的Harry，他想尖叫，因为还根本轮不到Harry哭，轮不到他站在那里感到他妈的委屈。但是Louis想从后面抱紧他，亲吻他，让他不要那么难过。  
他遏制住了自己看到Harry难过时的习惯性动作，接着打开冰箱。  
“如果你想我走，我会离开的。”  
Louis愣住。他竭力忍耐着快要从嗓子里溢出来的尖声呜咽，问：“你想走吗？”  
Harry哽咽着叹了口气。“我想和你在一起，Lou，所有我能想到的就是和你在一起，”他说，声音微弱且颤抖着，“但是如果-像是，你想要空间，我已经问过Nick- 我可以在他那里待一段时间，如果你，”他停顿了一下，乞求着：“Lou，我完全不知道你在想什么。全完不知道。我真的很害怕，我我-求你说点什么。求你就...说点什么好吗..”  
“好吧，但是你希望我能说什么？”Louis一句话甩到他脸上，猛得拍上冰箱，转过身。“说我很心痛？因为你他妈-他妈的王八蛋犯了七年之痒？说我狗日的每次看到你都会他娘的想起这件事？说我想叫你滚，马上就滚，但是我没有，因为我怕你不在我身边的时候又和别人上床？还是-还是说我原谅你？”他暴怒质问着，“你是不是就想我告诉你我他妈原谅你，是不是，是不是啊？”  
Harry嘴角不可抑制的用力地往下压着，牙齿深深咬着下嘴唇，摇头。  
“那就好，”Louis说，“因为我现在不能原谅你。我不会原谅你。我不能告诉你-我不能解释任何想法，事实上，除此之外我们只能这样持续一段时间，如果你不想和我分手不去Nick或者别的什么人待着-因为，我-你毁了一切，Harry。你他妈的毁了一切，而我真的真的很生气，但是我不知道怎么-我想知道所有细节，但是我没有然后我-”【tip：这里Louis语无伦次…真不是翻译的错…】  
“Louis，”Harry打断他，低沉却锋利，足够让Louis闭嘴，“我现在唯一需要知道的事，是我的存在没有让你感到不舒服。因为如果-操，如果我们仍然待在一起的原因是因为你不想离开自己的公寓，那我不想留在这让你更反感。我是这个意思。好吗？我愿意做任何事，什么事都行-去摘星星去把狗屎的天捅破，如果你要求我去的话。我会-只要告诉我。如果我离开，事情会变得容易些吗？为你？”  
他紧紧抿嘴，一只手插进自己的头发里。他看着靠在柜台上的Harry，穿着慢跑裤和白T，手指紧张的捏着柜台边缘。  
他现在可以问的。可以问关于那个女人的事。可以问那个小孩-妈的，一切都好像只是个梦，噩梦。他可以问清所有的小细节所有谎话所有事情背后的动机，接着Harry就可以回答他，接着他们可以重新慢慢融合，发誓两人之间再也没有谎言。  
他本有机会的，但是他做不到。  
“我不想你走，”他听见自己说，不想说出内心所有话，“我不想你走好吗？这是我现在唯一能告诉你的。”  
Harry赶紧点点头。“好，我-好。所有你的想法，Lou，我-好的。”  
“好。”Louis揉了揉鼻梁，“那就这样。你在沏茶还是什么？”  
“是的！”

 

*

 

那天晚上，Harry没有再睡在沙发上。上个星期开始，他就睡在沙发上，Louis真的把他踹出房间 - 虽然是在睡梦里 - 靠得太近了，Louis以前从没拒绝过身体上的近距离触碰。独自躺在他们一起买的床上的感觉并不好，那张床不应该是一个人睡的。但是他开始慢慢习惯了。慢慢的好多了比 - 去他妈的。  
Louis假装在认真地看一本他根本喜欢的书。Harry假装不知道。  
那天晚上他尴尬地爬上床，溜进他睡的那一侧。Louis什么都没说，甚至没有抬头，因为他不知道要说点什么鬼才好，或者应该有什么样的反应才行。Harry平躺在床上，盯着天花板，整整五分钟。最后，他摸出手机，而Louis忍不住这种过敏反应，想要扭头看他的手机上的内容。  
他偷偷地又看了一次，以为Harry没有发现。“是我的主编。”他慢吞吞的说，发现了Louis在偷看。  
他不应该说的。他从来不用报告自己在和谁发短信或者讲电话，除非Louis问他。Louis根本不过问Harry短信电话，除非，有特别的原因。Louis从没好奇或是担心过这些，因为他信任H。  
“这个男人就没有自己生活的咩？”Louis喃喃说，翻了一页，虽然他根本没有看这本书。  
“女人，”Harry纠正。好咯，Louis早就知道是个女人。这当然没有任何区别，因为Harry会操任何人，男人，女人，除了他男朋友以外的任何人。“是的，她的确有自己的生活，你想说什么？”  
“现在都什么屁蛋时辰了？”  
“屁蛋, 皮蛋,” Harry试着开个玩笑，但Louis不买账，所以他马上解释，“她不停催稿快到截稿日期了。我最近，uhm，有点交不上稿....”  
“那我就有点莫名其妙你每天每时每刻都抱着笔记本在干什么，”Louis酸他。  
“我一直在试着写，”他喊叫着，“你可以查看我浏览记录，可以翻看我的所有e-mail，我-”他扭扭身子，把手机直直地戳到Louis面前给他看，“你可以检查我的整个手机，如果你想的话，我没有在隐藏任何事，真的，我发誓。”  
Louis撇了一眼屏幕，又看了一眼Haryy，感觉很累。“我没有别的意思好吗，”他叹了口气，推开手机，“我只是 - 说说。我只是随便说说。你最近一直迷在你的电脑上。我没有任何-任何-不是-”日，他真的很厌恶这种紧绷着的气氛。过去那么自然又正常的事，现在却如此难。“我关灯了。可以吗？”  
“可以，我-可以。”  
黑暗让紧张的氛围消散了一些。终于，天，他终于可以到处乱看，不用害怕会不自禁把目光锁定在Harry身上。  
老天啊，这真是太糟糕了。太太糟糕了。屋子里太安静了，他不能思考，不能睡觉，不能承受Harry的呼吸声现在就近在咫尺，那种浅浅的急促的呼吸。  
“Harry—”  
“嗯？”Harry几乎还没等Louis还没说完就急切的回答。他侧着身子躺着。  
“我也不知道，”Louis说，但这是事实。“我只是，ehm...”  
他也侧过身子，看着Harry。他的脸部线条在黑暗里模糊不清，但是他的眼睛睁得大大的亮亮的，认真地看着Louis，头发梳成一个松松的小圆包，一些短短的小卷发挂在脸上。Louis的大拇指顺着他的颧骨慢慢移动着。LOuis第一次遇到他的时候，他还有婴儿肥，肉嘟嘟饱满的脸颊，奶白色柔软的下巴，而现在他已经长成一个美人了。  
比Louis长得好看太多，也许。  
他用鼻尖蹭着Louis的掌心。“我很想你。”  
“是吗，”Louis吸了一口气，感觉肚子暖暖的，但一秒之后，恶心的感觉涌上心头。  
他上了别人。  
Harry靠得更近，三次小心翼翼地移动，接着他的嘴唇就贴到了Louis上。回家后的第二天，在浴室里，Louis就在想前一晚他和Harry上床的事，说明他不排斥和Harry做爱。也许可以吧，Louis以为自己可以和Harry上床，直到他推开Harry，拒绝他，说，不，不，对不起，我现在做不到..  
现在，他又重新平躺在床上，Harry半个人倾斜在他的身上，一只手抚着他的脸庞。Louis试着放轻松，试着让身体里仍然想要和他一起的部分显露出来，像十六岁那样因为轻微的触碰而战栗发热。他真的试着提起自己的性致，但是他做不到。他没法当做什么事都没发生，没法让脑海里嗡嗡的小声音闭嘴，不断地想起，想起Harry曾对另外一个人也做过这样的事。  
Harry顺着他的脖子亲吻着。这感觉太完美了，太熟悉了，他太想念了。但是，他对她也做过这样的事。Harry一只手摸到他两腿之间凸起处，温柔地揉着。好吧，至少他没办法对她做这事，她总不可能有鸡巴。但是接着他又想，也许Harry更喜欢和女人做，也许和女人做更让他感到兴奋，也许那次对他来说就像舒了口气，终于能再次和一个女人上床。也许他现在还是念念不忘那个夜晚，也许有时候和Louis上床的时候，他更怀念和那个女人上床的感觉，也许他受不了没有pussy可插的日子已经到了控制不住自己的地步。  
他推开Harry。  
“你还好吗？”他马上问，一边手肘撑起自己，眼睛睁得大大的看着Louis，担忧着。  
而Louis不能承受这样的眼神，现在承受不了，那样的眼神太让人心碎了。  
他转身。Harry也跟着他移动，从背后贴着他，一只手隔着他的T恤搂着他，温暖的大手放在他的肚子上，接着再次把嘴唇贴在Louis的脖子后，气息因为不停落下亲吻而时断时续。“会好起来的，”他小声说，环绕着Louis，再次把手放在他的阴茎上，“没事的，宝贝儿，就让我-就让我—”  
但是他操了别人。  
他揉捏轻扯着Louis的‘叮咚’，吻着舔着他的肌肤，经过好久的尝试之后，他放弃了。他已经硬了，硬得发疼，顶着Louis的屁股，心脏狂跳着，连Louis的后背都能感受到那强烈的跳动。他的脸颊发红热热的贴在Louis的脖子一侧。而Louis硬不起来，八年来第一次，他不能和Harry在一起的时候勃起。  
“对不起，”他说，“我只是-累了。”  
“好吧，”Harry呼吸急促，听起来快要哭出来了，“没关系。我爱你。”  
“我-好吧。”  
“我能抱着你吗？就，我可以-像这样吗？”  
Louis咽口水。Harry的拥抱感觉是那么好，温暖的大男孩从后面环抱着他，手指触碰着他衣服的不了，强壮的手臂圈着他。感觉太美好，太像那个属于他的Harry才能给他的感觉。可是—  
Harry操了别人。

“你也这样抱着她吗？”Louis听见自己问他，“做完之后？你说你-你在她那里睡了，那在你们上床之后，你也像这样抱着她吗？”  
Harry僵硬地把自己的身体从他身边移开。沉默。过了一会，Harry长长叹了口气，从床上下来。  
那晚Harry睡在沙发上。

*

 

第二天早上，Louis急急扣好皮带匆忙走出卧室赶着上班时，Harry已经醒了。他坐在他们沙发的角落里，柔软的粉色鸭绒被围着他，而他双眼里盛着水光无神地看着窗外。他的脸颊嘴唇和鼻尖看起来微微发红，他的皮肤看起来那么苍白那么软。Louis真想杀了自己。  
他丢下前一刻还急匆匆的态度，小声说：“你起得挺早。”“喔，”Harry轻呼，眨眨眼，像是刚从自己的思绪里出来，然后扯出一个极其难看的笑容，“hi.早上好。”  
“早上好。”Louis无意识地玩弄着衬衫的袖口，在屋子的中央尴尬地晃动着。他上班快迟到了。“在沙发上不好睡吗？其实，你用不着—”  
“不，不，没事，挺好的，这-挺好的。对。”  
Louis点点头。  
Harry抿嘴，低头看自己的长发，卷卷长长的睫毛在他眼下显出一片阴影。他看起来就像一件融入了无数美好的艺术品，软软的嘴巴下撇，孩子气地咬着嘴唇，强壮的手臂上有很多纹身，那么大的手指永远弄不开他打结的卷发。  
这是他的Harry，就在那里。在那里一直等候着他，八年了。除了那一晚。  
“不要以为我原谅你了，”Louis说，慢慢地走过地毯，“也别以为我已经不恨你了，我还是非常恨你，”他站在沙发一边，Harry抬头看着他，眼睛睁得大大的像个孩子，“也别以为—我会毫不犹豫地把你踢出门，把所有你的东西从阳台上扔下去，如果你再敢再敢像这样让我伤心。”  
Harry点点头摇摇头，不知道是该点头还是摇头。  
“但是 - 反正这是我现在能做的所有事 - 我想和你一起，好好处理这件事好吗。这是-这是我还在努力尝试，Harry。我真的在他妈的尝试。我想让你知道我真的—。然后你也可以决定要不要离开，是不是想找一个更容易相处或者有新鲜感有趣的人或是— ”  
“不要！”Harry大喊，“不要，我只想-我愿意做任何你要我做的事，Lou。我会去做。我只想要你。”  
Louis伸出一只手，捧着他一边脸颊，软软的，凉凉的，就和Louis想象中的手感一样。“到床上躺下睡觉知道没？你看起来就像整夜没睡。”  
“知道了，”Harry从沙发上下来，突然整个人就挡在他面前，低下头看着他，“我只要你。这个世界上我只想要你。”  
Louis移开视线，点点头。“好吧。好吧，我-这不是说我同意和你接吻拥抱，好吧，我做不到-”  
“没关系，我知道，没关系。我在这里。我会-在这里，好吗？真的，我爱你。”  
“好，我-好吧。”  
有这么一秒，Harry差点要弯腰亲他，接着他控制住了自己，向后退了一步。“那好吧，”他说，露出一个紧张的小小的微笑，“工作顺利哦。”  
“好。那，你也是。写点东西下来。”  
他点点头。  
Louis想说，午餐休息的时候给我打电话。但是他忍住了。他从不用提这样的要求，除非他很害怕。


	4. Chapter 4

他没有问起那个孩子。他就是没法逼着自己问这个问题。  
他有问起那个女人。有时候，当他特别找罪受的时候，或者他想看Harry痛苦的表情时，他就会问起那个女人。他就是想看到Harry痛苦，和他一样的痛苦。  
跟她做更爽吗？  
你有没有想她，你有没有在自慰的时候想着她，你有没有在和我做的时候想着她？  
你操别人的时候有没有想着我，你有没有告诉她我的存在，你有没有跟她说过我有时候会早射，或者在她给你口交的时候，告诉她跟我做爱是一件很无聊的事情跟她上床更有趣？  
开始的时候，Harry都是回答no，Lou，那真的很糟糕，太狗屎了，那次床上经历是所有上床中最差的一次！过一段日子，说法变了，变成我真的不记得所有事情了，我醉得太厉害了。最后，回答变成了一声叹气，像是说，我们又绕回这个问题上了，接着一阵沉默，然后走开，放弃回答。  
Louis想知道多少天多少星期多少个月之后，Harry彻底失去耐心，失去对Louis的爱意，最后放弃在一起的想法。想知道自己能做到什么地步能把Harry逼到什么地步。想着，如果我再提一次这样的问题，如果我再一次把他赶出卧室，再一次攥着那把刀，那这是不是就是最后一根稻草？这是不是他就会决定放弃想着 行了，这一点都不值得。  
但是，真的，他讨厌自己变成这样。他觉得很苦涩，觉得自己很小气，感觉每次Harry看着他的时候都会忍不住瑟缩。  
“你告诉他们了吗？”某天傍晚，Harry问他。他们正坐在车里，沉默像枝蔓一样疯狂生长着。  
他们正在去Stan和Emma家，参加一个晚餐聚会，因为“你们从上个月开始就没有参加任何聚餐，你们两个懒惰的混蛋，你们最好自觉点过来，否则我们会把‘惊喜’带到你们家”，正好Louis也有那么一点想坐车在宽阔街上兜兜风。他是故意躲开他们的。这个月他不想见任何人。Harry已经告诉他无数次只有Nick知道这件事，我发誓。可是，Harry也曾告诉过他他是他唯一想要的人。所以咯，没办法令人相信。  
即使他们真的不知晓，但是他感觉他们一看见他们俩走进来的样子就会马上知道整件事，因为即使Harry手掌很轻微的碰到他，那件事就会排山倒海般的涌上他的脑子，会表现在他的脸上，他不自然的肩膀上，他僵硬的全身。  
“告诉他们什么？”Louis问，即使他已经知道Harry在问什么。他想Harry自己说出来，想要再次逼他想起他做了什么。  
“就是...那些。”  
Louis看了他一眼。Harry两只手紧握着方向盘，用力得大概会发痛，牙齿咬着开裂的嘴唇。“什么？告诉他们你他妈的劈腿？”他问，内心因为Harry的畏缩而苦涩的狂欢着，“没有，我没有告诉他们。你跟他们说了？”  
Harry视线从行驶的路面上移开，看他一眼，一脸不可置信的表情。“当然没有！”他喊道，“我为什么要-没有。”  
“Hm，”Louis干巴巴地说，心里放下一块大石头。“从来不知道你会做出什么事，”他喃喃着说，看向路面。“你总是随心所欲，对吧？”  
这一点都不搞笑。也不该是搞笑的。  
Harry也没有笑。“行，”他说，突然做了个决定，“行，好，我掉头了，不能—”  
“不行，你他妈在干什—”  
“反正我们都不能他妈玩得开心，不是吗？”Harry讽刺道。他还没掉头，但是Louis知道他会说到做到的。“你不想去，我不想去，我-”他停顿了一下，不停地舔着自己的嘴唇，重重叹了口气，“我们难道就不能有一晚，就一晚，好好度过一晚行吗？能有一晚你别像对待人渣一样对待我吗？已经操他妈的一个月了而我们还是连他妈的一—”  
“那是狗日的两年！”Louis尖叫着，使Harry不得不更用力抓着方向盘控制自己，“不对，事实上，已经他妈的两年又九个月了而-而你从来没有狗日的找一个时间告诉我！我要用一个月的时间，我要用操蛋的一年，我想要多久就多久否则-要不然-你你可以他妈的赶紧滚蛋，如果这已经是你承受的——”  
Harry突然猛地把车子往一侧一闪，停在路边。有这么一刻，Louis以为Harry太生气了，以为他会朝他大喊大叫，但是接着他意识到：他们已经到了。  
没有人下车。  
“听着，”Harry说，“如果你打算在全部人面前和我吵架，我是不会进去的。”  
“是啊，因为你就喜欢把这些狗屎藏着掖着，是不是？”  
Harry猛地锤了方向盘一拳。“操他妈的，Louis！像这样的日子还要多久才是个头?!我已经跟你说—”他盛怒，一只手猛擦脸，“我已经一次又一次地告诉你，我搞砸了，如果我有机会让时间倒流，我一定会弥补，我他妈的一定会，但是我不能啊。我搞砸了，我每天都在对自己千刀万剐，因为我唯一想要的人，从过去到现在我真心唯一想要的人，现在就坐在这里，就在我面前。可是-可是我走不进你心里，我不知道该怎么- 我不知道怎么样去弥补能让事情变好一些，Lou，只要能好一点点，只要有一点点改善，我不知道—”他声音破碎了，嘶哑的年轻的带着孩子气的声音一下子就击中了Louis的心脏。  
他没有朝Harry吼回去，只是低着头，手指搅动在一起。Harry擦着眼睛，抽噎着，试着稳定一下情绪。  
“我讨厌吵架，”他说，声不成调，“我真的很反感自己，我真的太厌恶吵架了。”  
“是，”Louis说，他们用不着在这个问题上争论，“我也是。”  
Louis长长出了口气，或许放弃了几丝尊严，然后把手放在Harry大腿上，轻轻地捏了捏。  
Harry抬起头，睁大眼，看起来很抱歉。“而且-而且你很美好，Lou。你绝对不知道每次你觉得比不上别人的时候怀疑自己的时候，我有多难受，太-”他握住Louis的手腕，把他的手放在自己脸上，轻轻摩挲，“操，还有不能触碰你，真的，太-”  
他把嘴唇用力的压在Louis内侧，开裂的嘴唇磨蹭得对方生疼，手指摩挲渴望触碰对方更多肌肤，但是，妈的，总是想到她。忍不住想到她。“Harry—”  
“操，我太想念你了，宝贝，”他说，用力拉着Louis的胳膊想让他靠近些，“我太想念你的皮肤，你的手，你的手指，你的嘴唇，我-我讨厌我自己”他的喉结用力下咽，然后再一次看向Louis的眼睛，闪着微光，虔诚，“我真他妈恨死自己了。”  
Louis解开皮带。他从副驾驶坐想爬到到Harry腿上，扭动着，收起膝盖，很尴尬的移动，但最终他还是成功跨坐在了Harry大腿上。他没能长时间看着H的眼睛，因为Harry马上把抱住他，把脸埋在他的脖子里。  
Louis刚开始有点不自在，然而最后他还是顺从并且回应了Harry的触碰，抓着他的衣服一只手摸进去放在他的肚子上，只是为了感受他的温度。他用脸蹭着Harry的脸，停留在那里，呼吸着他们交织在一起的香水味。  
他们就这样坐着，挤在驾驶座上，两个人的胸膛起伏着，心脏以相同的频率跳动着。  
过了很久，他们终于分开从车上下来直径去Stan和Emma家。这是这个月来第一次，Louis心中感到了一丝平静。但是这没用，Louis还是得勉强地扯出笑容，勉强笑着Stan操蛋的笑话。当每个人都入座后，Niall坐在桌子另一边开玩笑问，“你们两个上个月到底在干什么鬼？被关在性爱岛上了还是怎么？”，Louis只想尖叫崩溃冲出门。当晚餐吃到一半时，门铃响了，Nick和Tony来了，Louis内心已经歇斯底里。  
Stan靠近他，小声说：“本来一般都不请他们来的，你知道吧，我和他们不太熟，但是-我和Ema在超市遇见他们，然后我们...所有何不多认识些人呢？”他看了LOuis一眼，“哥们儿，你还好吗？你看起来好像见鬼了一样？”LOuis不能不勉强扯出一个笑容，说“没，没有，我挺好的啊。”  
后来他也镇定了些，虽然喝了别人递给他的一杯红酒然后自己给自己倒了四杯喝下肚。当他在阳台上安静的抽烟时，Nick过来了。  
“借个火？”他问，好像所有事情都很正常，自然而然。  
Louis打量了他一会儿，有点不知所措，也许，对他来说，这没什么大不了的。“噢，ehm- 行，当然，”他回答，笨手笨脚得帮Nick点上。  
他希望Nick知道他已经知道这件事了。Nick知道这事是什么时候发生的，而那时候Louis还深陷于糊涂的爱恋之中。如果Nick从头到尾都知道这件事，还能装得像个没事儿人一样，那他真的是做骗子的料，比Harry厉害多了。  
开车回家的时候，Louis问Harry，“你告诉Nick我不知道这件事了吗？我不知道关于和那个女人上床的事？”“没有，当然没有，”Harry说，像是抓住了一个机会。  
“为什么？”  
Harry看了他一会儿，眼里满是柔情但却很认真。“因为我知道如果我告诉他你完全不知道这件事，你会有多受伤。”他说，“因为我再也不会做那样的事像那样伤害你。”  
Louis点点头，转头看向路面。  
他不相信，现在还没办法完全相信那些话。他也不知道什么时候他才能重新相信他。但是，坚冰在慢慢融化。他感觉好受多了。

 

*

 

回家之后，Harry朝他小小笑了一下，问他“你想先洗澡还是我先？”，Louis拉起他的手腕把他拉进浴室。Harry自然地被牵了进去，驼着背从后面拥着他，冰冷的鼻尖轻轻碰着Louis的耳后，挂着霜的长发垂到Louis的锁骨处。  
他们保持那个姿势站了一会儿，直到Harry的背已经酸疼得不得了，他们才分开。Louis往后退了一步，告诉他：“晚上到床上睡觉。不要在沙发上睡。”  
Harry点点头，露出一个带着希望的笑容，他并没有期望更多，但是仍然带着一点点期待和希望，眉眼里微微闪着笑意。  
“那你继续洗澡吧。”Louis告诉他，“我去暖床咯。”  
噢，感觉太棒了，似乎都好起来了。虽然其中也带着一些不自然，好像等他们第二天醒来一切都会重新变得苦涩，会充满怒火，会感到心痛。因为他的心里仍旧有一个黑漆漆的窟窿，即便是现在，即使现在这个月来第一次真正地笑起来。那个窟窿是不补上的，不会因为Harry今晚的吼叫哭喊还有说的那些话而弥补。  
Louis清楚的很他们并没有真的跨过心结，当他看着Harry的眼睛时，他知道H也明白。  
所有，既然感觉对了，何不顺着走呢。一小步接着一小步的进步。婴儿般的小小改善。  
他脱掉鞋子，唾弃自己早些时候太懒而不想找袜子，然后拍拍自己黏黏的脚丫子走进卧室。  
然后他就看见了，在Harry那一侧的床头柜上，蓝色的灯光在黑暗里闪烁。是Harry的手机。  
Louis点亮吊灯，在床尾站了一会儿，盯着那部手机。他没有接受Harry的说法去查看他的全部通讯设备，至少现在还没有。他一直被这个想法引诱着，但是他想：切，如果我在上面找到了什么，那又能怎么样？Harry肯定知道把手机和电脑上的某些东西删除掉，鬼都知道他有很多时间可以这么做。他知道，唯一需要去做的就是去查看他们的通信，他知道Harry一定还没有删掉，因为如果Louis真的翻看他和那个女人的短信，而他删除得干干净净那就太刻意可疑了。  
Louis没有问起过她们，也不想见她们，不敢去，但是他知道她们就在那里。  
但是现在他一个人，只有他和那部手机，屏幕上有一个他从没听Harry提起过的名字。  
Marie  
所以，那么，这就是她的名字。Marie。  
脑子混乱了一秒，接着他考虑要不要接她的电话。只是想象一下那名字主人的声音，他就想拿刀杀了自己。电话自动挂断，他又盯着屏幕看了一会儿。坐立不安。焦躁着。浴室里的水声已经停了。没时间了。他不能，也不会当着Harry面做这件事。一想到Harry知道他看过那些短信了的时候的表情...现在不想看见那样的表情。  
他要自己查看。他要背着Harry做这件事，就像Harry也背着他做了那些事一样。  
他找到了他们的短信，手指颤抖，心脏在胸腔里慢慢地跳着砰，砰，砰，砰砰砰。Marie。  
短信日期大概在Harry向他坦白的两周之前。她先给他发了短信。  
Marie - 是Harry Styles吗？  
Harry - 是的:)请问你是？  
Marie - 你好，我是Marie。我不知道你还记不记得我，但是我们两年有九个月之前见过，在伦敦东部的酒吧，我们一起回我家了。我存了你的号码，我现在真的必须要和你谈谈。打电话谈谈。  
Louis觉得嗓子都在突突跳动，眩晕的感觉，他向下滑动屏幕想看Harry的回复。  
Harry三个小时之后才回复她，只是回复 我会在晚上十点之后给你打电话。千万不要给我打电话。  
之后他们的短信内容就很零星，很短，只是询问几点方便能打电话，几点千万不要打电话。接着，就在周四Harry坦白之前的前一晚，她发来了一张图片。是一张官方的照片，有点模糊，Louis不得不放大眯着眼看清楚。好久之后，他才意识到这是DNA检测结果。  
噢，他的胃里开始恶心地搅动起来。他得停止，真的得停下来，他觉得自己好像心脏病发作还是什么，就在崩溃的边缘了。但是他停不下里。他继续看。  
收到照片之后，他们可能打电话了呃，接着第二天早上又是她的一条短信，问他什么时候给她回电话。Harry回复说 不知道，拜托不要在我联系你之前给我打电话。  
这是他们短信里Harry的最后一条回复。自从他向Louis坦白之后，他就再没有回复她的任何短信，甚至最新的一条短信，两天前她发来的那条。  
我理解你的反应，我能理解如果你再也不想和我讲话，但是如果某一天想见见Charlotte，我是永远不会反对的。我不想再成为阻止她不能和生父见面的人。 - M  
“Charlotte，”他轻声念出来，不真切。全部本都是不真切的，从任何角度来说这都不像是真的，但是现在-现在她有名字。她有一个名字，现在她真的真实存在，躲避不了的存在，他不能推开事实然后否认或是忘记。Harry的女儿就在那里。他真的已经是一个父亲了。  
“我也没有接她的所有电话。”Louis被吓得跳起来，尖叫一声把手里的手机都拿掉了。猛地回头，Harry围着浴巾站在那里，眼睛紧紧地盯着他，嘴唇似乎在打颤。  
“我也完全没有接她的任何来电，你可以自己看，我发誓我没有，”他说，乞求着，却又很固执，“我不会做任何伤害我们之间的事，Lou，我不会的。”  
如果只是因为一个女人，他说的话原本应该是那么正确，那么天衣无缝，那么完美。但是现在却不行了。  
现在，还有一个孩子。


	5. Chapter 5

很长时间，Louis就坐在床尾，注视着Harry。Harry靠在门上，缓慢地把视线移到Louis身上，也盯着他。  
屋子里的寂静滋生着。窗外的寒风呜呜地刮着。过去了几秒钟，也许是几分钟。刚开始，Harry不停讲着Marie短信的事，解释自己坦白之后就再也没有看过她发来的短信。最后，他发现自己急促语无伦次的解释Louis根本一点都不在意，反正至少现在L根本不知道在想什么。  
而现在，他们就保持着那个样子。互相盯着对方。  
“Charlotte，”鬼知道过了多久之后，Louis重复道，只想看Harry有什么反应。H并没有太大的反应，他已经看过那些短信了，已经把这个名字烂熟于心。他一定一直都在想着那个孩子，也许一遍又一遍地重复看那条短信。“她的名字，是吧？Charlotte.”  
一分钟过去了，亦或许是不止一分钟，最后Harry清了清嗓子说，低低地说：“是，她叫Charlotte。 ”  
Louis手向后撑着自己，接着强迫自己问：“你最近都在想着她吗？”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“那个孩子，”Louis说，声音冷静得可怕，不像他的心里真正的情感。也许他的心里还是感到几近惊悚。“你都在想着她吗？”  
Harry的眼睛睁大了，嘴边轻微的抽搐了一下，接着他控制好面部表情，说，“没有。”  
所以，看来，这是一件很简单的事情——Harry能很轻易地对他撒谎。  
但他不能就这样被放过，至少这次不能被宽恕。“怎么会？那是你的小孩，”Louis继续说，声音里带着虚假的镇定。他知道Harry可以听出来，但他真的已经不在乎了，甚至也许他就想让H知道他有多害怕。“那是你骨肉。她本来甚至不存在于世上，要不是你把精子操进她妈妈的—”  
“Louis—”  
“不，听我说完，哥们儿”Louis反击，冷静的举止瞬间消失了，“你不能打断我，操你的你他妈不、能、让我闭嘴，听到没？”  
Harry没有回答，但也没有再打断他，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。  
“你和别人该死的搞出了一个实实在在的人，你-你他妈已经是一个父亲了。你已经他妈的是别人的父亲了，Harry！”他从床上坐起来，太生气不能保持同个姿势，“而且-而且那么长的时间你还在不断欺骗我告诉我你未来要和我一起做那些事，可是你已经有自己的小孩了，你答应我说我们会有很多孩子，你答应我不会成为像我爸那样的父亲，你原本应该—”他的声音突然就哑了，陡然变调，但他无视了尴尬，继续嘶哑地说，“你原本真的打算站在这里，告诉我你一点都没有想过那个孩子？”  
那么一刻，他们就站在那里，面对面，直直地看进对方的眼睛里。Harry的下嘴唇颤抖着，他的胸膛起伏得就像心脏发作了，Louis也喘息着。  
“Lou，我不能让自己去想。”  
他说的太快太低沉，Louis甚至都以为自己听错了。  
“你，什么？”  
“我不能让自己去想，”Harry吸了一口气，“如果我不得不从你和她当中做选择，我选你。那那就意味着我不能让我自己去想，不能让自己去想她。”  
“对。”Louis后退一步，一只手胡乱擦过嘴巴。“对。操。”  
也许这意味着他可以舒一口气了，因为他知道Harry愿意为他做出牺牲。也许他应该感到舒服点了。但是没有，真的，事实上，他感觉快要被扑面而来的愧疚感淹没而要窒息了。  
Louis转身拿起手机，接着直接从Harry身边走过去，即使Harry叫他，半跑着追上他，他都没有停下来。  
Harry在客厅里拉住Louis，他正穿起大衣准备出门。  
“你在干—”  
“我要，我只是- 我只是现在想出去，”Louis喃喃说。妈的，他把钥匙扔哪去了？  
厨房。对，就在厨房。  
他又直接从Harry身边走过去。但是这一次Harry知道了，他抓住Louis的胳膊，Louis想收回，于是他抓得更紧了。“Louis，”他说，满是乞求和无助，“Lou，宝贝，拜托了，我们可以坐下然后—”  
Louis看了一眼Harry紧紧抓着自己手臂的手，就像一个紧紧抱着妈妈大腿的孩子，接着他看着那双澈绿色的大眼睛。  
“宝儿，”他说，只是想让H放手，“我只是想出去透透气好吗？”  
虽然不情愿，但是Harry还是放手了，退后一步。  
“你去哪？”他问，蹒跚地跟在Louis后面，看着Louis拿走钥匙，“你什么时候会回来？”  
“我不知道，”他小声说，即使他已经知道自己会去Eleanor家。越少人知道这件事，越少的人会笑话他的软弱，因为他总是过不了多长时间就又回家又回到Harry身边。“我不知道。你问的两个问题，我都不知道。我不知道。”  
“留下来好吗？”Harry说，很平静，没有任何期待的说了这句话，只是想让Louis知道他想要他留下来。  
Louis穿上运动鞋出门按下 向下 的电梯按钮，他转身点点头。“我知道，Harry.我会回家的。我只是- 我需要一个人想想。”  
“好，我爱你。”他的声音变得那么虚弱，他眼睛那么干净那么紧张。Louis不敢直视他。  
好不容易，电梯终于到了。  
“我过一会就会回家的，”他忍不住说，但这也算是事实吧，“我只是出去想想。”  
“好的。我爱你。”  
“好，我会 - 一会见，Harry.”

 

*

 

去Eleanor家的巴士真的太烂了，屎一样。因为他是离开的那个，他不想把车开走，但是现在他后悔了，因为他被挤在一扇沾满巧克力手指印的窗户和一个汗臭的男人之间，那个男人看起来就像那种会吃小孩子变态狂。就算Louis明天回家他也得做这辆巴士，就算他等到周一直接从E家去公司，他还是不得不做同一辆巴士。  
他恨自己，因为他竟然找了个理由让自己舒了口气：唷，现在我有了一个理由，为什么我不能离开Harry超过一天。  
他不应该这么想的。本来，大概，他应该是想要远离Harry，应该想要惩罚Harry让他痛苦，应该恨他，应该再也他妈的不想看见他的脸，但是他没有。他很生气，但主要是因为他被伤得很深。他痛，但主要是因为他还爱着他，就像他感觉他一到Eleanor一下车，他就想立马坐下一班巴士回家。  
但他也没有，因为他没有足够的零钱回家。  
“哪位？ ”在Louis按了四次门铃之后，Eleanor才接听对讲机。  
她听起来气喘吁吁的。他本应该先打个电话过来。有时候，他会忘记他并不是所有人故事里的主角，不是所有人都会胡扯着安慰的话语并且给他递上纸巾。  
“快点开门让我上去，烦不烦，”他还是发脾气了，“我都快被冻得忘记怎么爆脏话了。”  
“Louis？”  
“Eleanor.”  
她解锁让Louis上去。  
他没有坐电梯而是选择走楼梯，因为大楼里的电梯有股奇怪的气味，而且里面有面镜子，和他跟Harry家的那个电梯里一样，他现在最不需要的就是看到自己样子。爬楼梯过程中，他被两个手上提着满满购物袋的老年人超过。他上气不接下气地到了Eleanor家门口，敲门。  
“Hi，”Eleanor打招呼，和他一样呼吸急促。  
她双颊粉红，头发乱糟糟的，穿着一件像是男士的衬衫，没有穿裤子。  
“打扰咯，有人和你一起？”  
她吃吃的笑起来，还没来得及回答，有人从后面抱住她。那是一个很高的男人，在Eleanor小巧的公寓里就像一个巨人，手臂壮得像树干，皮肤是深褐色。  
“Hi，”他说，嗓音大概是Louis听过最低沉磁性的声音，“Idris.”  
“哦喔，呃- hi，朋友，”Louis结结巴巴地说，微微疑惑，那个体形巨大的男人和他握手，“Louis.”  
那人点点头。  
Eleanor舔舔嘴唇露齿一笑，充满暗示地看着Louis。“想进来吗还是...？我们可什么都没干。”  
“结束了，”Idris加了一句，朝Louis眨眨眼。  
苍天啊。  
他在沙发上找了个位置，盘腿坐着，一只手拿着手机瞎玩着。Idris洗澡去了，Eleanor去穿裤子。  
“抱歉啦，关于那个那个啦，”她略猥琐暗示地朝Louis笑，在他身边坐下来，脸色潮红，大概是之前性爱太激烈了？，“不是故意让你看我半裸的。”  
“没事没事，”Louis坚持说，在沙发上不自在地晃来晃去，“这应该就是不打招呼就往别人家去的结果。”  
她点了一根烟。Louis皱了皱眉头，提醒她女孩子不要抽烟，但她摇摇头把烟递给了他。  
“Idris抽烟，”她解释，“不介意他在我旁边抽烟，所以- 不知道，我现在开始有点喜欢烟味。蠢死了，对吧？不管啦，反正二手烟一时半会也搞不死人，是吧？”  
水声停止了。Louis视线移到房间另一边，只是无意识的动作，但是Eleanor看到了。  
她对着他肩膀吹了口气，“他的身材不错吧？”Louis给她一个眼神，“非常他妈的太好了。”  
“我zhhhīdàooooo，”【tip:拖沓懒散的语气】  
“你从哪找的？”  
她叹了口气，手臂放在脑袋后面伸了一个懒腰，漫不经心地说，“他差不多就是...认准我了。”  
“认准你？”  
“对，Louis，不管你信不信，我实际上是个很有魅力的人。”  
“哦哦，你能别这么说话不，你说得好像我没有长眼睛一样，”他叫喊起来，“你当然很有魅力，El，我只是—”浴室的门突然打开了，他闭上嘴，Eleanor那个像野兽一样的男人慢吞吞地走过去，全裸。等他一走进Eleanor的卧室，Louis翻了个巨大的白眼，黑色的眼珠都快翻进眼眶里了，他转头看着她。“你居然还能走路？”  
她大笑，头往后仰去。  
“我是说呃，我以为Harry已经很大了，但是你那个- 那简直不是人类该有的尺寸，Eleanor，到底是什—”【tip：他们在谈论鸡鸡尺寸】  
“停停停，”她都快笑窒息了，“你把烟灰都弄到我的枕头上了，Louis，靠—”  
“喔，操—”  
他抖了抖枕头，然后打开窗户把烟伸出去抖了抖。他把脸也伸出去，呆了一会，让夜晚的寒风拍打他的脸直到他的脸颊已经没有知觉。  
“你怎么会来，Lou？”  
他叹了口气，把脸放在寒风里也不错，至少能在小小的时间里忘却自己。“因为Harry。”  
她并不惊讶。“那你现在已经永远离开他了？”  
听起来那么容易。把八年的光阴扔掉，就像听起来一样简单。离开从十六岁开始他就确定要共度余生的人，就这么简单。但是Eleanor不知道那是什么样的感觉，所以她能轻易这么说出来。她有那么多Idris，有那么多炮友，到处都是她的情人，她可以放纵地玩，然后差不多了就可以拍拍屁股结束，因为她能敏感准确地知道利弊。而她不知道很爱很爱一个人是什么样，爱到你愿意那个人往你身上拉屎，愿意整个下半辈子都被那个人糊上屎，而不是找一个像公主一样对待你，但你却不爱的人。  
“不，我没有和他分手，”Louis说，“而且我大概不会和他分手。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我爱他啊。”Louis抬起头看着她，她用怀疑的目光打量他。“因为我爱他，而且，虽然他做了那些事，但是我知道他也爱我。”  
她撅起嘴咬着自己的嘴角。“Louis，他—”  
“你没有出轨过吗？”  
“有，但- 但是我不爱他们啊。”  
他停顿了一下。“对。对，因为你从没有爱过他们。你从来没有爱过他们中的任何一个，所以你不知道，对吧？”  
她皱起眉，没有说话。  
“我爱他，但这并不代表我就成神仙了。他爱我，这也并不代表他就不是一个正常人了。这并不代表我们永远不会犯错。”  
“你从来没有犯过那样的错，”她争辩道，“你从来没有劈腿过。”  
的确没有。但是— “我会在别的事情上做错。我是人。我，uhm- 我曾经用一本书砸了他的脑袋。硬装书。”  
她翻了个白眼。  
“不是，说真的。正好砸在他脑袋上，害的他去医院缝了两针。而且我- 我，ehm- 我有一次把他推撞到一个梳妆柜上 - 怎么说，我当时只是想把他从身边推开的，但是不凑巧，梳妆柜被撞倒了砸下来，Harry一侧身子都被砸淤青了，大概淤青了有，大概三个礼拜。还有- 好吧，我之前还不小心把他从滑雪电缆车上推了下去，他当时还没有准备好，然后就把脚腕扭了。哦！还有一次，我在乐购里扇了他一巴掌 - 虽然是他开玩笑叫我这么做的，但是，我觉得那一巴掌很痛。”  
“行了行了，Louis，我知道你是一个暴力的贱人，但是我确定他在那方面也不是一个好东西—”  
“有一次，我喝醉了，我们那时刚吵了架，然后我就发短信和他分手。”  
终于，这引起了她一点点兴趣。“真的假的？”  
“对啊，真的。”Louis不知道自己为什么要说这些，不知道自己在说服谁，但是他还在不停地说。“我真的发短信说‘我们结束了’。然后，当然啦，我醉醺醺地打电话给他，嚎啕大哭，他直接就挂了，早上的时候给我打了电话，我道歉，但是还是伤害到他了....你知道吧。”  
“好吧。行吧。你们两个都不是完美的人，但是你们相爱，我知道了。”她说，“如果你们是那么不合适的一对完美情侣的话，Lou，你为什么现在在这里？”  
“哥们儿，听起来你真的是一个很烂的男朋友，”Idris说，走进屋里，只穿着内裤。“如果我是他，我现在早就已经离开你了。”  
“Idris！”  
Louis笑了笑，“你不知道发生了什么。你要是知道他做了什么，你就不会有这样的评价了。”  
Idris一屁股坐到Eleanor那侧的沙发扶手上，朝Louis抬抬眉毛。“说来听听。”  
“他劈腿，”Louis说。劈腿 这个词对他已经没有很大的刺激了。他也不知道这该是一件好事还是坏事。“他把一个女人搞怀孕了。现在，那个女人联系他，告诉他如果他想看孩子，她随时欢迎。而且- 就在之前—”他看了一眼Eleanor，“就在我来之前，他告诉我他不会去看那个孩子。然后我就问他为什么。然后他就告我，他选择了我，而不是那个孩子。如果去探望那个孩子意味着失去我，那么他选择我。这就是为什么他可能永远都不能认识那个孩子。因为我。”  
“哦操，哥们儿，这件事确实有点棘手。”  
Idris从扶手上滑下来坐到Eleanor腿上。她装作懊恼的叫唤起来，但是完全没把视线从Louis身上移开。“你感觉怎么样，亲爱的？”  
他耸耸肩。很累，这是主要的感受。感觉就像肩上承担了太多，远超过了他的上限，而他也没有足够的时间准备去应付。  
“感觉整个人就像被撕碎了。”  
“撕碎？怎么会，这就像是- 那个小伙子明显是个傻逼。故事结束。”  
“闭嘴，Idris.怎么个撕碎法，亲爱的？”  
“像是—”Eleanor一只手放在他的脚踝上，鼓励他，Idris也伸出一只手放在他的脚背上，对Louis的感觉不屑一顾。“就像，我不认识那个操蛋的女人。我也不想见她，也不想见她孩子，我不- 听起来很糟糕吧，但是我真的不想他因为要和小孩建立关系就得默认和那个女人的关系，就得和那个女人有交往，我就是- 我不想那样。我感觉我很冷血，因为我不应该- 不应该成为一个阻止父亲见孩子的人。我爸就离开了我们，我因此非常恨他，我怎么可以变成从中作梗的恶毒的人？”  
他们点点头。  
“也对，哇哦，操死我吧，”Idris拉长音调。“这可真他妈是个进退两难的境地，太难了。”  
“Idris，去房间暖床，我马上进去？”  
Idris露齿一笑。“甚好甚好！”他大叫，马上从她的大腿上下来，拍了一把LOuis的肩膀，太过大力，然后说，“事情慢慢就会自己解决掉的，兄弟！”  
Eleanor转身看回Louis，脸上又是熟悉的担忧表情。而- 他现在不想面对这个表情。  
所以，在她开口再次问他感受之前，他马上说：“我现在很累。我可以在这里挤一晚吗？”原本以为她会不肯就这样放过他，以为她还想再问点什么，但是突然，她的房间传来一声巨响，她长叹口气。“日了狗的，不能让他独自一人待着，一秒钟都不行，”她叹气，从沙发上下来，“你当然可以住在这里，亲爱的，我明天一大早要开会，冰箱里有食物。”  
“谢了，El.”  
她转身离开了，然后又停下来，咬了咬嘴唇。“你需要我像上次一样拿走你的手机吗还是—”  
“不了，谢了，我觉得我已经没那么弱鸡。”

*

第二天早晨，他被厨房里乒乒乓乓的声音吵醒。他呻吟抱怨着把粗糙的羊毛被子（这被子刺刺拉拉的，他整晚都不舒服地扭来扭去）拉过头顶。几秒钟之后，有人踢踏踢踏地走进客厅，当他最终在沙发上正好在Louis脚边坐下来，Louis感觉那一屁股坐下来的力道就像一个肥仔把蹦床给踩扁的感觉。  
“耶稣基督啊，操！”Louis大叫，一把掀开被子。  
Idris，一手拿着一碗燕麦，一手拿着遥控器，看着他，就像看着一个突然冲出来的疯子。“干嘛？”  
“你还能再大声点？你是在故意吵醒我吧。”  
“兄弟，反正你昨晚大概起来了七次去手淫，本来就没有睡多久。”  
“是尿尿。”还有哭。“尿尿”Louis愤愤不平，“不是打飞机，你个禽兽。”  
他大笑。转头继续看电视。  
Louis看着他，觉得有点无聊，接着重新躺到沙发上，把自己卷成一个春卷，看着Idris不停换台。  
最后，他终于忍不住，“随便选一个行不行。”  
“你他妈哪位？”Idris满嘴麦片，口齿不清地说着。  
他的语气里并没恶意，事实上那听起来甚至非常友好和好奇，Louis都有点为自己的坏脾气感到抱歉了。  
“Eleanor的前任，”他说，声音软了点。  
“Hm，”Idris朝他瞥了一眼，看了看他，Louis还带着早上起床疲惫的眼神，把自己在被子里卷成一个小人，“看来她换口味了。”  
“喔操，滚蛋吧你。”  
他笑起来。“你也换口味了，对吧，你还不是ehm....交了个男朋友啥的。”  
说的没错。Louis把脸藏进沙发里。  
“不是，hey，我不是说那不好，”Idris大声叫，把腿放在被子上蹭着，“我哥也劈腿和第三者有了个孩子。但是他们都搞定了这些事。”  
Louis把脸从沙发里露出一点。“怎么可能？他做了什么？”  
“额就是，他-”Idris把剩下的麦片全部倒进嘴里，嚼了几下接着全部咽下去。“我的意思是，他差不多就是- 好吧，他告诉了他的小妞好吧？额，我是指他的原配，就是和他一直在一起的。他把这事告诉她，然后她都快气炸发疯了，你肯定明白那种怒气的啦，但是后来她冷静下来告诉他只有一种办法能让她继续和他在一起。”  
“是什么？”Louis问，声音因为“气炸发疯”那部分的私人回忆有点不自然。  
“她不愿意让他见孩子 - 他和另外那个女人生的孩子。他永远不能见那个小孩。而且如果她 - 原配 - 发现他有去看那个小孩，她就会永远离开他。”  
“好吧。”Louis坐起来。“好吧。哇。那他们现在怎么样了？”  
“他们还在一起啊，”Idris说，“之前看起来还是挺好的。我的意思是，直到她又发现了他新的小三之前，他们看起来相处的还可以。他离开之前的小三之后又找了一个小三。因为，好吧，你知道，他就是一个骗子或者什么鬼 - 而且，从那之后，事情就变得很糟糕了。”  
“没错。”Louis盯着Idris的侧脸。“没错，妈的，”Louis说，从沙发上下来，“我要走了。”

*

他回家找到了Harry。Harry坐在自己最喜欢的贵妃椅上，盯着文档，上面除了“第十四章”之外什么都没有，而他也不知道该写什么。  
Louis轻轻拍他肩膀的时候，他吓得差点把手提扔到地上去。“我去，”他大叫，扯掉耳机，“完全没有听到你的声音。”  
“我知道，”Louis说，看着他笨拙的保存了文档然后关了电脑，“隔音耳机确实可以...你知道的...阻隔噪音。”  
Harry紧张地笑笑。  
“我不知道你这时候回家。我本来可以- 你饿了吗还是—”  
“冷静，”Louis说，咧开嘴笑了笑，“别看起来一副惊呆了的样子。怎么，你是在床上藏了什么人还是—”  
他一说出口，就后悔了，这一点都不搞笑。对他，对Harry来说，一点都不好笑。  
这个无恶意的笑话没讲完就灰飞烟灭了，就像他脸上的笑容也消失了一样。  
“Harry，”他说，语气比他想要表达的严肃多了，但是这跟他内心的感受还挺相近的，“我想了想一些东西。”  
“什么？”他吸了口气，咬着嘴唇，眼睛睁得大大的，不敢呼吸，操。  
Louis转移开视线。不得不移开视线。他说，“Harry，我撑不下去了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我不想你离开我。”  
他们各自坐在沙发一边，相同的姿势——大腿贴着肚子，下巴搁在膝盖上，眼睛看着自己的脚。  
Louis视线上移些，看见Harry的手抖着掐着小腿，指甲扣着运动裤。他把视线移得更高，看见Harry低着脑袋，深色的长发挡住了眼睛，嘴唇蠕动着像是在组织语言。  
“但是，”他无力地说，“如果你真的想好了，那请你- 拜托你直白地告诉我，”他把头发捋到后面，抬头看Louis，那眼神足以让Louis感到心绞痛。“你可以- 就不要拖着好吗？我知道我是个混蛋搞砸了全部，但是这- 这没办法补救，我知道这是我活该，但是求你直白地告诉我。求你了。”  
“Harry，”Louis说，伸出一只手握住他的脚踝，“我不是说要离开你。那不是- 那不是我想要的结局。”  
Harry眨眨眼，有点恍惚。“那什么是—”  
“我不想成为一个阻止父亲见孩子的人。”  
Harry眨眼，楞了一下，接着像疯子一样摇摇头。“不不，你不是，不是因为你，这是—”  
“这确实是因为我，Harry，”Louis打断他的话，“都是因为我。我们在一起，我是你的，因为我仍是你的，这就跟我有关系了。你昨天晚上也说了，你在孩子和我之间选择了我。”【原文：I'm yours.】  
Harry微微张口嘴像是要说点什么，但是Louis抢先对他笑了笑。  
“没事儿，”Louis，尽量让语言听起来平淡，“我知道这- 这件事没有任何一个地方是他妈正确的，你我都知道，我也明白你为什么会觉得要...要从孩子和我之间做选择。但是我- 我永远都不想成为逼别人从我和孩子做出取舍的人。即使你做的这些事会让我像个傻逼一样伤心。”  
Harry猛然抬起头。“Louis—”  
“但是没关系，”Louis再次打断，因为他已经不想再说一次这样的话，至少现在，他没有力气再说一遍。“我是说，这当然有关系，但是你- 你已经知道这件事对我的伤害，我- 但是我们现在讨论的不是那个。我们已经谈过那件事了。”  
“我们可以再谈谈，”Harry坚持，伸出手圈住Louis的脚踝，“宝宝，我们可以谈你所有想知道的问题。全部都由你。”  
呵，如果全部由他，那他希望永远都他妈别提起这件事，或者就点到为止，他不愿意想这个，希望未来某天他只能模模糊糊想起好像曾经发生过这样的事，他希望能永远忘记这段回忆。但是不能这样，好的坏的都要承受，不是吗？不能这样自欺，因为他不是一个愿意活在谎言里的人。  
对，他不能活在谎言里，这也许就是这件事里最可悲的地方。  
“听着，我不能保证我不会突然之间变卦，我可能会突然之间作出决定再也不想看你一眼，我不能做出任何承诺，我不知道未来如何，”Louis说，“但是我也不敢想象绑着你和你在一起，而有个孩子却因为我没有父亲的疼爱，”Harry呜咽，他的手指紧紧绞着Louis的手指，Louis也捏捏他，强行扯出一个安抚性笑容，“我知道你，Hazzer.无论你告诉我什么，无论你对我说了什么谎，我还是了解你，我知道你- 你一刻都没有停止想着那个孩子，对吗？”  
Harry抽了口气，咬着嘴唇。够了，这么小小的动作已经足够让Louis知道答案了。这已经足够让Louis安心了，因为他知道自己做了对的选择，即使这个决定会毁掉他的人生，毁掉他们的八年的感情，或者说毁掉他们这段关系里仅剩的一点点说不清道不明的感情。但这是他不能欺骗自己过完余生。  
“妈的，”过了一会，Harry气馁地说，“操他妈的。”  
“怎么了？”  
“妈的，我爱你。”他说，摇了摇脑袋，像是不敢相信Louis刚刚说了什么，“你真太- 太不可思议，Lou.”  
Louis明白那个眼神，预示着一个亲吻，拥抱。或许一场性爱。但他们需要更强烈的身体刺激。  
他从沙发上下来。“那就这样，”他说，清清嗓子，“我去洗澡，你让我一个人待着吧，明早我们再谈。我现在受不了了。”  
转身看Harry的表情就是个错误，因为这让两个人都痛苦。失魂落魄，又十分沮丧的样子。  
“好，”Harry说，摇摇头，这个动作他已经做了上千次了，声音嘶哑，“好的，当然了，我给你做点吃的。”  
“不用了，我会自己做的，谢了。”  
Harry垂下眼，嘴角也垂下去了。“好吧，我- 知道了。”  
有这么一会儿，Louis在想要不要道歉，解释一下。  
对不起，我只是还没能克服心理那道坎，没办法触碰你或者被你触碰。  
对不起，几天之前我原以为我已经准备好了，也许当时的确准备好了，但是现在，我好像再次被撕开，甚至能看到血淋淋的伤口，抱歉不能马上把你放在我心上，不能马上和你待在一起相互依偎。  
对不起，你和别人上床了，不管我多努力的尝试，我都没办法再次和你做爱，没办法回到以前，你知道吗，那种感觉变了。  
然而他没有道歉，因为Harry已经像是在崩溃边缘，道歉还有什么用呢？

*

 

第二天他下班回家的时候，Harry已经做好晚餐了。他们坐在电视机前吃着，没有说话。吃完之后，Louis把碗碟都放进洗碗机里，在厨房里站了一会儿，振作了一下。  
“行了，”他自言自语，不知道哪来的力气，也许算不上力气，只是勉强维持着他正常的一面，没有像个疯子一样绝望到发癫，接着走回客厅。  
“我们一起给她打电话，”Louis说。Harry的眼睛突然就瞪大了，Louis抢在他前面说：“我不相信你了。你不懂吗？如果我们真的打算解决孩子的问题，那我必须知道你们说了什么，我必须知道事情是怎么发展的，我一定要参与这件事。我不会相信你告诉我的话。至少，现在，我不相信你。”  
Harry缓慢地点点头。“我- 我明白，我只是...你会听到她的声音的。你能够，能—”  
“我猜那我不得不振作点，是吧？”Louis说，焦虑在他的神经里突突跳着，心都快从喉咙里蹦出来了。“我不会在电话里插嘴的。你就...把扬声器打开。”  
Harry吞咽口水，视线下移，瞄了眼放在自己夹克口袋里的手机轮廓。他笨拙摸索出来，紧张到不小心把手机摔地上，然后又捡起来，手抖着在联系人里找出她的号码。  
Harry的手指停留在她的名字上。“如果，uhm—”他说，“如果她- 问起是否要见一面，你会- 你也一起去吗?”噢。Louis没想过这个问题。仅是想到给她打电话，听到她的声音，听到‘Harry’这个词从她嘴里出来，这已经超过了他的承受极限，他完全没有想到更长远的事儿。“Ehm- ”但是一想到Harry单独和她见面，而自己不在场，那真的- “是的。是，我肯定会一起去。”  
Harry点头，接着清了清喉咙，听起来很干，应该很痛吧。“Uhm，但是—”  
“但是什么，Harry？”  
“但是，其实，”他把手指从屏幕上移开，按了旁边的锁屏键把手机关了。“但是- 我还没有，你知道，我还没告诉她整件事。关于你- 其实。只想先让你知道。”  
Louis皱起眉，更加紧张。“什么意思？”他问，“你第一次见她的时候撒谎说自己是单身吗啊？因此她才会答应和你上床？你妈的你是不是—”  
“不是！”Harry喊，睁大眼睛，一脸难以置信，“不是，当然没有，Louis，放我一马，行吗，我- 事情不是那样的，那不是为什么我和她最后- 不是，我- 她就只是，只是不知道你。”  
“你狗日的在说什么，什么叫她不—”  
“当我...那时候真的醉得狗一样，你知道—”  
“当你操她。当你操她，Harry.”  
他以为Harry会瑟缩，会像被一把刀直直插进他的心口一样，会像他一直以来那样露出被戳中痛处的样子，而Harry也确实颤抖了，但是一秒之后，他抬起头，用几近恶毒的表情看着Louis。“是啊，”他说，“当我操她的时候！Louis！我连路都走不稳，然后我和她在跳舞还是，我都不知道自己在干什么，我和她根本就没有讲话。早上我在她醒来之前就离开了，我根本就没可能告诉她我是有男朋友的。而且谁知道呢，她可能也有男朋友。”  
“但是你之后又和她见面了。为了那个亲子鉴定。”  
Harry叹了口气。“是的。我告诉她我有男朋友，当我和她- 和她上床的时候，我和男朋友吵架几乎要闹到分手的地步了。”  
是了。Louis不知道自己现在是什么感受。大概是极其生气，“老天，”他说，“你说的每句话都是假的，是不是？”  
“不是，他妈的不是，”Harry反击，“我没跟她说清楚是因为这根本就不关她的事，我和你之间的事关她屁事。如果我跟她说我背叛你和她搞在一起，她可能就会问一大堆狗屎问题，或者- 我不知道，或许对我很生气然后隐瞒真实的检测结果。我根本就不了解她，我不想冒险。”Louis张嘴就想骂他，但是Harry打住了他，“- 但那真的有他妈的那么糟糕吗？她不知道难道不是更好吗，如果她得参与我们的- 某些事，难道你希望她知道这些事情？”  
某些事？那是我们的生活。我们的人生啊。  
Louis把脸埋进手掌心里，手指摩擦着自己的发际线，揉着自己微微胀痛的头颅。“好吧，”他最终说，抬起头，“行，好吧。操，就这样吧，那就给她电话吧。”  
这次，Harry拨通了她的电话。  
三次响铃之后，电话接通了。她没有说“你好”或者说“哪位”。她说“Harry？”就这样，一个微微的疑问语气，有点惊讶。Louis是感到心痛，但是没有他想像得那么痛。出于某些原因，他有点希望她的声音听起来能熟悉一些，像他脑海里想象中的那样。当某些时候他用自己的想象力虐待自己的时候，他会想象她整个人，想象她操着属于他的Harry。  
不像，当然了，他一点都没见过她。她听起来只不过是一个女人，一个年轻的和他们差不多年龄的女人。平淡无奇，没有什么可疑的地方，只不过是一个女人。一个操了他的男人的女人。  
刚开始，对话结结巴巴，Harry时不时就看Louis一眼，舌头打结几乎说不出一句连贯的话。最后，他终于结巴地问起了孩子，她说孩子很好和平时一样好，有空的话你想见见她吗？听起来是那么容易，只要Harry说 想 ，那么他就会有一个孩子，真的有了一个孩子。但他没有回答，而是抬起头看向Louis，等着Louis的指示。Louis与他交换一个眼神，于是他说，好，我想看看我的孩子。  
她告诉Harry她们现在住在谢菲尔德。Louis从没想过也没打算过问那个女人住在哪。她离他们住的地方需要三个小时的车程。这是好事，Louis缺乏安全感的大脑告诉他。否则如果她住在附近，那她很可能会随时过来串门。既然她住得比较远，那么起码Harry就必须提前计划好每次见面的时间，然后根据Louis的时间安排作出调整，他就能每次都和H一起去，就不用担心H和她单独见面了。  
然后，她问：“你这周末想过来看看吗？”  
Harry猛抽了口气。他和Louis两个人相互看着对方。  
“可以，”Harry说，“- 好的，我们可以去，我们会去那里，去，uhm- 见你们—”  
“我们？”  
Harry眉头扭在一起。这个迟钝的傻子。Louis不得不指指自己，让Harry明白对方是什么意思。“噢，是的，我的 - 我和我的伴侣，Louis.我们会一起去。他想- 我需要他的陪同，”他马上补充，对上Louis的视线，“我需要他陪着我。”  
“那行，”她说，“额好吧，也行- 他是知道这整件事的吧？所有的事？”  
“是的，他知道。”  
“好吧，那行吧，”她停顿了一会儿，然后说：“我之前打算你来 - 你和你的伴侣 - 你们来这，我们可以先坐下谈谈，先不见Charlotte，因为- 这是一件大事。这件事真的很重大，我- 我不能就让你随意过来就告诉她你是- 所有事情我们得事先谈好，我得- 你知道，我们得坐下来然后...面对面谈谈，你明白吗？”  
他点点头，眼神还在试探着Louis。Louis也点点头。“明白，是的，好，”他胡乱回答着，“是的，你和我- 我们先见个面，那- 那当然是更好，是的。”  
“好，那就这样定了。我不能向你保证任何事，好吗？我可以在你真正见她之前食言改变主意不让你见她，你也可以改变主意不见她。”  
Louis震惊地张嘴，因为，他妈的她以为她是谁凭什么有权利决定Harry是否能见他的亲生女儿？但Louis现在不能为Harry讲话，他现在不能讲任何话。Harry慢吞吞地说：“好，好的，当然”，Harry太恍惚，根本不知道自己在说什么。  
他们又聊了一些在短信里说不清楚的问题，然后就挂了。这对他们三个人来说都太沉重了。  
电话挂了之后，整个屋子无息无声。  
Harry收起手机躺到沙发上，伸伸脚勾着Louis的腿，放到Louis大腿上，没有去考虑Louis是否允许他做这样的动作，毕竟这些天Louis都完全不愿意被他碰。他就那样坐着，咬着自己的大拇指指甲。妈的，他确实用不着考虑。因为Louis现在完全处于大脑当机状态，脑子里想不出一句话，想不出一句正常的智慧的话，脑袋里全是浆糊，和蠢蛋一样。  
但是，就算他现在也极度害怕，就算他还是和一个月之前一样心碎，他还是想，或者说不得不，推开Harry。他得待在Harry身边支持他，不能在像现在这样发生了那么沉重的时刻离开H。  
“Hey，”他说，轻柔地把Harry的腿从自己的大腿上推下去，站起来，接着向H伸出一只手，“跟我一起去床上。”  
Harry感激地看着他，在眼泪开始在眼眶里聚集之前移开视线，拉住Louis的手。哦，天哪，这个眼神真的刺痛了Louis。  
他们沉默着换了衣服，刷牙，刮胡子，最后躺在棉被下。他们没有聊关于那通电话，没有聊那个孩子，也没有聊几天前周末发生的事。没有聊这是他妈的漫长的一个月以来第一次，他们躺在同一张床上。  
“会好起来的，”Louis说。灯关了，而Harry还睁着大大的眼睛看着天花板。他把一只手放到Harry胸膛上，亲吻他的肩膀。而Harry抖了一下，也许是因为他已经有了心理障碍，亦或许是Louis的亲吻对他来说已经太陌生，“都会好起来的，Haz.”  
Louis也不知道事情会不会好起来，他不知道，但是他又说了一次，接着又说了一次，又一次，又一次，直到Harry浅浅地睡去。而Louis自己那晚失眠了。


	7. Chapter 7

Louis感觉开车去谢菲尔德的路程是他人生中最长的。  
Harry坚持要全程驾驶，因为我现在必须要有点控制权，Lou，否则我真的要疯了。Louis没有再强求，因为H开车技术比他的确要好，而且，好吧，Louis不敢说自己不会故意制造一起交通事故，也许会“故意不小心”翻车把他们俩都开进壕沟里。随着一个个里程标志从窗外闪过，无线电时钟上的时间一分钟一分钟的过去，以及Harry每一次变道，Louis感觉胃里开始越来越恶心。  
他们开着收音机，因为害怕沉默，害怕他们脑子里的想法会像恶魔一样狂吼，当收音机里播放起Sam Smith的I'm Not The Only One时，一切都显得那么可笑又可悲。  
不过Louis没有笑，只是pia的一声关掉了收音机，然后把头重重地靠在窗户上。  
他看了Harry一眼，想看他有什么反应，但是H没有任何反应甚至没有注意到收音机已经被关掉了。他的眼睛盯着路面，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，手紧紧握着方向盘手指关节都发白了。  
“Hey，”Louis说，伸出手试探性地握住H的一只手。当他和H的一只手十指交缠时，他才发现H的手全是汗并且僵硬着。Louis把他的手放在自己的大腿上，用自己的两只手握住他的手。Harry叹了口气，露出一个小小的笑容，放轻松，任自己的手被握在Louis的手心里。  
余下的路程，Louis两只手就这样握着H的一只手。紧紧的，分不清到底是谁的手。

 

*

 

当他们到目的地——那栋六层楼高的黄砖楼房的时候，Louis真的开始晕车了。停车场是私人的，马路边的停车位全部停满了车子。当Harry第三次绕着那栋楼房绕圈时，Louis不仅晕车还开始感觉到幽闭恐惧症。  
“Harry，我要出去，我要—”  
“然而，不行，我找不到一个他妈的停车位，你得等着。”  
“不行，真的，我要出去- 把车停下来，停下这狗日的车，Harry，我认真的—”  
“行啊，”他猛地一个刹车，停下了，Louis的鼻子差点撞到仪表盘上。“那就快点跳出去，我他妈现在把车停在马路中间行了没！”  
Louis哆嗦着摸索着安全带，手指像橡胶一样麻木，两天腿像果冻一样颤抖。他蹒跚地跑向斑马线，被迫停下来的车子在狂按喇叭。离开那辆困了他几乎三个小时的冷淡的车后，他狂吸一口新鲜空气，甚至在抽烟的时候也不住地往肺里吸气。  
Harry开车消失了，Louis感到一阵难以言喻的轻松，终于能有点自己独处的时间。  
终于，Harry在转角处出现了，极快的走向Louis走过来，眉头间有一道深深的痕迹。  
“你非得要现在吸烟吗？”这是他走过来对Louis说的第一句话。  
Louis不爽地嘲他撇了一眼。“没有啊，”他低低地回答，把烟头丢到地上踩了一脚，不是因为Harry让他这么做，而是反正他都快抽完了。“干嘛？”  
“我只是...不想让她觉得我们有烟味。”  
“什么？你觉得她会因为你有烟味就剥夺你见你亲生女儿的权利？”  
Harry因为Louis的讥讽而冷笑一声，拿出手机，没有回答L的话。他的手指不断颤抖着，让Louis想圈住他或者咬咬他的肩膀去守卫他，但他最终还是没有这么做。虽然已经下车好一会儿了，但他还是有点恶心，就像是坐在噩梦里那个不断转着的旋转木马上。这感觉不真实。  
“好了，”Harry抬起头，用下巴示意离他们不远的一个入口，“是那里。五楼，我们按门铃，她会解锁让我们上去。”  
Louis的胃猛地抽动了一下，让他一下子就从晕乎乎的状态清醒过来，心脏开始狂跳。“日，”他说，“操，也许我留在这里就行了—”  
Harry的眼睛微微睁大了，表情柔和了些，把一只手放在Louis的手臂上，看着L。“车子停在两条街远的地方，转角那里有个酒吧，如果你不想上去的话可以去...但是，uhm- 你怎么想？”他靠近一步，另一只手放在Louis脸一侧，蜷曲着放在那，“真不想上去吗？”  
Louis看了一眼那栋建筑，然后收回视线看着Harry。“不，操，我和你一起。我不能- 我得一起去。”  
Harry点点头。不知道这算舒了口气还是沮丧的点头。  
在Louis开口打算质问他之前，他上前一步，接着低下头亲吻了Louis的嘴角，一个单纯的吻，但是- 但是这对他们来说负载了，因为他们之间的亲吻温存已经太过陌生。而现在，这些都太难承受。  
Louis往后踉跄一步，用袖口擦擦嘴，忍住像少年时期时的悸动。“行了，”他说，“好吧，我们一起—”  
“好，我- 我们一起。”  
Harry问他两次需不需要口香糖，一次是在坐电梯的时候，一次是按了门铃之后在Marie家门口等待的时候。H实际上很焦虑，不停换脚站。  
“看在该死的份上，不要，”Louis咬牙说，“她不会在乎我吸不吸烟，这他妈的无关紧—”  
门开了。拉开一点缝。她尴尬地想要划开门锁链，但是门锁链不为所动，她小声地骂了句。而Harry和Louis傻站着，不知道是否该打招呼。  
他们站在门口等着，直到她终于弄开了门，呼了口气，说，“hii.”  
而且— 她很漂亮。她当然应该是个漂亮的人。她只穿着一双黑色皮质的平底乐福鞋，但是只比Harry矮了半英尺，比Louis高了好几英尺。她很瘦，巧克力奶油色的皮肤就像把牛奶倒进咖啡里的颜色，淡棕色的眼珠，金色齐肩短发在可爱的脸颊旁晃着，穿着白色T恤和竖条纹的高腰裤。  
她笑着和Louis握手，介绍自己。那个美好的笑容，Louis不禁想，也许一切都不是意外，这不是简单的一夜情，H在酒吧的另一头看见了她，想要她，接着走到她跟前搭讪，看到她那样的笑容，哪个男人不会心动？  
“Louis，”当他意识到她已经介绍完了在等他说话的时候，他回答道，有点尴尬。“我叫Louis.”  
“Marie，”她说，这是她第四次说自己的名字。“那，ehm- 那，进来吧，eh- 可以把鞋子放在那边，大衣放在那里，”她往后退了一步，让他们进来。  
房间又重新安静下来，除了索索的脱大衣的声音。他们不了解这个女人，也不习惯这种陌生人之间的冷场，但是想到这场见面的目的，又没法开口说一些客套话。  
Marie带他们进了客厅。一个小小的温馨的客厅：淡黄色的墙，品味可真是和Harry一样，褐色矮沙发，茶几是一个复古的宝箱，香薰蜡烛在上面燃烧着。  
“你们- uhm，请坐，我去- 我已经把水烧好了，想要茶还是咖啡还是—”  
“茶，谢谢，”Harry说，Louis也点点头。  
她消失在另一个房间里，Harry马上转向Louis，脸上带着慌张又担忧的表情。“你还好吗？”  
“没事，”Louis敷衍。  
“确定？”  
Louis恼火地呼气。“不，我一点都他妈的不好，但是我现在不想谈这个，我们得把注意力放在—”  
“希望你们不会介意花草茶，我没有别的茶叶了，”Marie说，端来两个怪异的马克杯。其中一个杯子像是被孩子乱画上了什么东西。  
Louis没有看向她的眼睛，只是低声说了谢谢，接过了茶，并假装尝了一口。  
她坐在他们对面的休闲椅上，一开始尴尬不自主地用手掌摩擦着椅子扶手，二郎腿翘起又放下，清了清嗓子，最后说，“我真不知道该怎么开始。”  
Harry把茶放下。“我也不知道，”他说。她叹了口气然后点点头，垂下肩膀，“我不，ehm- 说真的，我现在真的不知道该怎么说。”  
“对。”  
他们不语地对视了一会。而Louis，这可能是他人生以来最难受的一次，像一个局外人般坐在一边。  
“你想看照片吗？Charlie的？”Marie说，移开视线，“有很多本相册，我- 喔，对了，我一般叫她Charlie。Charlotte念起来太长了。”  
“确实，”Harry吸了口气。“好的，我想我- 我很乐意看看照片。”  
他不停拉扯着套在手指上的发带，指尖都有些发紫了。Louis想打他，让他放开，可是他现在就像被点了穴，定在那，动不了。  
Marie起身走到房间角落的书柜，一个塞满书的书柜 - 她当然是他妈的有脑子的女人，聪明又漂亮 - 书柜底下有可爱的小装饰品，几本相册。她拿出了其中一本，一边慢慢翻页一边向他们走来。  
“Uhm...”她说。“这本是最近时间的照片。她两周岁生日的时候拍的。”  
她转过相册放在Harry的大腿上。  
一看到照片，他们根本不需要问哪个孩子是C。  
她就坐在他们正坐着的沙发上，坐在Marie腿上，面前是一个生日蛋糕，上面插着两根蜡烛，一只胖乎乎的小手伸出去想要奶霜。她的肤色和瞳孔的颜色和Marie的一样。而，剩下的，和Harry一模一样。深色的卷发，笑起来时眼睛周围的纹路，还有那两个大大的酒窝，嘴唇，鼻子，眼睫毛，全都是复刻的Harry模样。现在，Louis对血缘关系的怀疑全部没有了。这就是Harry的孩子。  
Harry用手抚摸着照片，手指颤抖着。  
Louis看着他的手指病态的抖动着，想都没想就一只手环紧了他的肩膀，鼻子贴着他的胳膊。“没事的，H，”他低声说，全然忘记了那个插入他们感情的那个女人还坐在那，“没事吧？”  
“我可以，uhm- 离开给你们两位一点空间—”  
Harry粗暴地打断了Marie的话，“为什么要该死的过去两年了你才告诉我？”  
她看起来被吓到了，嘴巴吃惊微微张开，眼神飘向Louis寻求帮助，但是Louis完全没有注意到，“我，uhm—”  
“两年还多九个月，你—”Harry继续说，几乎快要吼出来，“你- 操，你瞒着孩子的事瞒了两年多，你让我，你确保你没有给我任何机会，没有任何狗屎的机会参与进她的生活，你他妈的怎么能—”  
“听着，我- 希望你能用一点时间冷静一下，我可以—”  
“一点时间？”Harry看起来就像要发疯了一样，可能会把相册甩她脸上去，但是他稳定了一下，然后难以置信的摇摇头，“一点时间？”他再次重复，“我想要过去的两年时光，我要一个解释，我要，妈的-”他抓起相册，指着那张照片，“这是我的孩子，就在这里！她看起来和我一模一样，这是我的孩子，你怎么能剥夺我所有的机会- 操。”  
Harry胸膛因为气愤上下起伏着，接着他摇了摇头，整个人都松弛了，手指插进自己的头发里，用力扯着。  
Marie对Louis交换一个眼神，示意自己出去，给他们俩一点单独的时间。Louis点头，双臂抱住Harry弯曲的身体。“Shh，宝贝，”他的嘴唇贴在Harry的肩膀上小声安抚着，说，没事的，我明白的，你可以慢慢来，冷静一下，我就在这里陪着你。而事实上，他也不知道自己到底是一种什么样的感受。  
Harry突然挣脱他从沙发上起来，冲进厨房。  
叫喊，沉默，低语，厨房里的对话就在这三者中间循环着。Louis想过站起来过去，好几次，但是不管他多么不想H和Marie单独在一间房间里，他都没办法忍受那种局外人的感觉。他刚见识了H对她有多么恼火，但他只能站在那里看着，什么都做不了。不是这样的，他想，是因为他也觉得H和她需要单独谈谈。他手指胡乱搅动着，看着照片里那个又像Harry又像她的孩子。  
是我需要。是我需要一点时间单独待着。

 

-

 

过了一个小时，Louis最终还是决定回车里等着。也许会去H说的那个酒吧喝几杯。  
“Hi，ehm，我打算下去，回车里。”他说，打开厨房的门。  
Marie坐在洗碗台上，毫无理由地摆弄着水龙头。Harry靠在她对面的墙上，手指插在口袋里。  
“不行，”他说，然后他看到了Louis，“等下，我觉得我们—”他看了Marie一眼，“我们今天就到这里了。我和你一起下去。”  
Louis点头。  
她送他们到门口，说了再见。然后，再一次，只剩下Louis和Harry肩并肩地站在电梯前。  
“我明天可以见她。如果我愿意的话。”Harry眼睛直直地看着前方。他看起可悲极了，那种当你歇斯底里吼叫哭泣之后被抽干所有力气的样子，“如果我们在中午之后过来，Charlie的前任继父会送她回来，她现在就和那个继父在一起- 他会把Charlie送回来。Marie允许我见孩子。”  
“好吧。”他们走出电梯，走出这栋楼，小跑着穿过人行道，手偶尔不小心打到，“所以，我，ehm，我呢？可不可以—”  
Harry终于看向他，眉头锁着。“当然啊，”他大声说，“怎么，你以为你不能见孩子还是什么？”  
也许她不允许。也许甚至是Harry建议的。“我不知道。”  
“你当然能一起去。如果她不同意，我一定会告诉她他妈的门都没有，”Harry说，声音粗粝，Louis这才意识到H根本完全没有冷静下来，“你当然可以。除非你不想去，否则你一定有权跟我一起去。”  
“我想去，”Louis毫不犹豫的回答。虽然他能忍受Harry和Marie一起在厨房里单独待上一个小时，但他可不会回家或是待在宾馆里等待着，让他们像幸福的一家人快乐地度过一整天，“我想一起去。”

 

*

 

他们住进了一间离Marie家十分钟路程的宾馆，因为要在明天一大早起床开车赶到这里，是不可能的。当前台问要双人床还是两个单人床时，尴尬了一下，对Louis来说，今天的一切已经是他承受的极限了，他打断了前台的话，要了双人床。  
在电梯里，Harry不住地看他。  
“我没别的意思，”Louis说，他们终于到了房间，Louis觉得自己终于能呼吸了，“只是出于习惯，Harry，关于要双人床。不要- 你知道的。”Louis回头看了他一眼，“不要以为这就意味着- 什么。”  
Harry赶紧摇摇头。“我知道，不是，我没有- 没有想别的，我—”  
“那就好。”  
房间很小，还是一个方形的屋子，有一个小方形的淋浴室，有一个大床，一张桌子，一个小冰箱。Louis手指顺着桌子摸着，看着窗外谢菲尔德城市里微弱的灯光。现在八点不到，除了离开家时稍微吃了一点，他现在算是空腹了吧，但他也不想出去吃东西。也不想叫客房服务。反正他一点都不想吃东西。  
他瘫倒在床上，踢掉自己的鞋子。  
“我去洗澡。”Harry说。而Louis消灭着脑子里的小声音——去看看他是否还好。  
他不是原来那个总是及时给予支持的男朋友，他今天受够了。他躺在床上，蠕动着脱掉衣服，一切都慢慢地重新向他涌来，那些苦涩的事实。她多么漂亮，多么讨人喜欢。那个孩子看起来多么像Harry，多么像她，简直是一个完美的结合体。他们该是诗歌里那种田园般完美的一家人。  
Harry怎么会忘记自己操过的这么漂亮的一个女人。  
Harry出来时，Louis已经盖着被子，紧紧闭上眼睛。Harry没有注意到他在装睡，或者，也许他注意到了，但是他根本不想说话。最后，Louis大概花了一个小时，或是两个小时，强迫自己睡去。

 

-

 

当他从噩梦里醒来的时候，外面还是漆黑一片。他侧身躺着，背对着Harry。看了下床头几上的闹钟，凌晨1.04  
他应该继续睡的。他换个姿势，数羊，换到另一侧—Harry还醒着。  
Harry平躺着，看着天花板，眼光烁烁，腿在被子里动了下，咬着自己的手指，看起来毫无睡意。不知道为什么，Louis就是知道了H一直都没睡。  
“Harry，”他小声地喊他。而Harry看起来被吓了一跳，转头看着他，像是被人突然从思考里拽出来。“你怎么了？”  
他张开嘴，大概是想说 没事，你继续睡吧，我没事。但是他看着Louis，叹了口气，决定说实话，“我很担心。”他说，手掌压在眼睛上，深吸一口气，“我很担心，担心...”  
Louis本能地把手轻放在他的胸膛上。“怎么了，Haz？”  
他的眉间有一道深深的纹路，Louis真希望能把他眉间的担忧亲吻走。“如果她不喜欢我怎么办？如果，-比如，你想，我对她来说是个完完全全陌生的生人，就这样进入她的生活，如果她觉得我很可怕或者很奇怪或者—”  
“不会的，Haz.”Louis握着Harry的双手，放在自己脸颊两边，亲吻他的指节，“你最适合和小孩子相处，Doris和Ernest都爱死你了。你的脸是我见过最像动画片的脸，小宝宝们最喜欢了。”  
Harry被逗笑了。“但是，”他停顿了一下，视线又飘到天花板，两眉之间的那道纹路更深了，“如果-如果她确实喜欢我怎么办？”  
“那又怎么了？不好吗？”  
“外一她喜欢我，那么-那Marie就会同意让我见她，那，”他转头看着Lousi，眼睛里带着害怕，“那我是不是就会变成一个全职爸爸？外一，外一我不知道怎么去当一个好父亲怎么办？外一我，我不知道该怎么去爱她，或者根本不爱她，外一她对我来说只是一个可爱的小孩子，而我却没有任何血缘联系的感觉，怎么—”  
“Harry，别说了—”Louis没有说完，但也没有继续说下去。屋子里寂静一片。“Harry，我不想—”  
成为听这些话的人。成为你倾诉的对象。至少现在我做不到，当我内心还是极度在意这一切，还是一个苦涩的自私混蛋时，我不想听你说的关于这一切的话。当这一切对我来说就像刺在心脏上的玻璃渣子时，我没办法真的去想，去想你马上就会成为这个孩子的父亲。  
“对不起。”  
Louis抬眼看他。  
Harry用指腹轻轻摩挲着他的脸。“对不起，我不该-把这些说给你听，我-你还好吗？在想什么？”  
有这么一刻，Louis打算回答。但是，他注意到了Harry眼睛底下大大的黑眼圈，嘴唇上凹凸的咬痕，大概是他咬太久咬太重。“过来，”他说，一手搂过Harry的腰，拉近他，“过来，吻我。”  
Harry的嘴唇找到了Louis的嘴唇，舌头推过了对方的牙齿，微颤的手指捏着他的下巴，他翻身压在Louis身上。这个姿势这个重量对Louis来说真的太熟悉了，在他两腿之间，Harry用胯部往下顶弄着Louis。当他们最终都硬得发疼，他抬起头，问“你确定我可以这样做吗？”  
刚开始Louis略疑惑地皱起眉，因为，他又不是16岁，又不是和Harry在夏令营的帐篷里赶着在朋友们回来之前的十五分钟急急忙忙地做这些事，那时Harry在他身后还好笑的假装老神在在，努力不显得太着急太饥渴。到现在，他们已经做了成百上千次，他们知道对方身体里里外外的一切，而且通常，Louis会嘲笑Harry，说他从不像个绅士一样问候，比如 你确定这样可以吗？  
但是马上，他记起来了。唉，多希望自己没能想起。“可以，我—”他抬起一点身子，手指插进Harry的头发里，希望能离进些，不用看到那双绿色的大眼睛。“就，继续吻我。”  
“好啊，”Harry玩笑般在他嘴角边轻啄，“我，mhm-”他试着让一个吻停留更长久更深入，并开始移动他的胯部，“我爱...mhm...你，Lou—”  
“也爱你，”Louis小声回应，这一次这句话不经意就从他嘴里溜出来了。当然了，他真的爱他，从一开始到现在，“我想-mhm...想你进入我。”  
Harry发出了一声欲求的声音，胯部往下压，双手乱摸着，最后一双大手张开尽全力捏住Louis的屁股。“好，操，”他忍不住爆粗，“Lou，我-我太想念那种感觉，我太想要了，一直不断地在想在想—”  
他再次抬起眼，看起来是如此真诚，那么青涩，那么笨拙，让Louis差点忘记了他做了什么。他翻身扑在床上，Harry在他脖颈后喃喃地说着像是 “操，我等不及了”之类的，一手飞快地拔下Lousi的裤子。  
Harry的脸靠在他的肩胛骨之间沉重地呼吸，涂好润滑剂，试着进入。然而那件事突然在Louis的脑子里闪过。现在太紧了，很难被进入，很难被打开。当Harry的蘑菇头试着通过他的括约肌时，真的很疼，为什么那么疼，原因只有一个：他们太久没做了。  
因为Harry操了别人。  
他的身体比脑子抢先一步，手往后拍打着Harry像是要推开他，试着从他身下逃开。“停下，不要，我不能，Harry，求你拿出来，拜托，好痛—”  
“嗯？我—”  
Louis用手肘向后顶他的肚子。最后，Harry妥协了，从他身上滚下来。  
“我不行，对不起，我做不到，我以为可以的，但是我真的没办法，”他胡乱地说着，提起裤子，“我做不到，你搞砸了，我真的—”  
“没关系，”Harry喘息着说，“没关系，我，这个-是我太逼你了，我的错，”他喃喃说着。Louis把脸埋在枕头里，听他说话，听他把避孕套从阴茎上拿掉的黏腻的声音，“我不想逼着我们去- 不想这样，不想让你觉得你必须得强迫着做点什么。我只想你能真的想要做。没关系。”  
“我真的想做啊，我只是，我-妈的，对不起。”  
“Louis，”他语气坚定地说，“真的，不要再说对不起。你让我更愧疚了，让我觉得我是在逼你让你觉得你欠我什么。你什么都不欠我。我爱你，就是这样而已。很晚了，我们睡吧。”  
“好，我- 好吧。对不-”  
“别说了，你没有任何对不起，是我，是我对不起。我们睡觉吧。晚安。”  
“我- 好吧。好吧。晚安。”  
那晚，Harry没有再试着靠近他拥抱他。Louis告诉自己，H只是因为即将到来的明天而紧张。


	8. Chapter 8

他醒了，伸懒腰，翻身，却看见Harry以昨晚相同的姿势躺着：出神地望着天花板。

“行行好吧，”Louis哀嚎，“别告诉我你一整晚都没睡。”

“我睡了几个小时...应该，”Harry慢吞吞地说，侧过身看着Louis。

这距离突然就变得太近，昨晚失败的性爱回忆一下子就击中了Louis。Louis翻身，背对着Harry，无声邀请Harry抱着他，因为他实在不想看着Harry的眼睛。

Harry确实靠近了些，气息喷洒在Louis的脖子后，两根手指摸索着他的脊窝，但是他突然停止了，逼着自己停下。

过了一会，H烦燥地呼了口气，接着床垫弹动一下，他去浴室了。

Louis允许自己就这样躺着，不问他去哪，因为如果他不动不问，如果他就这样躺着，至少他不会因为被拒绝而把恼怒表现出来。

然而，当水声停止的时候，他还是忍不住问了。

“为什么又洗澡？你昨天才洗过？”他朝卫生间大声说，顺便把自己沉重的身体拖出被单。

Harry没有听到他的话，因为水还在下水管里哗哗的流。他略暴躁地从床上下来，略恼火，觉得自己不该因为昨晚的事情或者今天早上起床不愿意和H接吻而遭遇这样天杀的冷漠对待。但当他走到浴室，脑子里的种种想法全部像热水的水蒸气般消散了。

Harry正对着浴室的墙，额头和前臂抵着瓷砖，弓着背背对着Louis。他的右手不停地撸动着，手臂上的肌肉紧绷着。他并没有很大声，但是他也发出了不少声音，含糊地发出 啊-啊-额啊 的声音，当他接近临界点的时候，他就真的没办法再小声了，从来都不能，一直就是一个他妈的黄片影星，不停抽吸着发出 操-操-日-啊啊 的声音。

Louis觉得被冒犯了，虽然他已经半硬，虽然他也毫无理由生气。

但是，他什么都没说。直到Harry转身，手里全是溅满的精液，然后看到了Louis。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，就像一个十三岁的少年在房间里看“强劲毛发旺盛猛男操弄呻吟柔弱小受”成人录像时忘了插耳机，而老妈突然闯进了房间。

“不错麻，”Louis说，“高潮了，嗯？”

“是的，uhm—”他想按指节，因为太尴尬了，但是又意识到自己的两只手上都是精液，他忍不住做了一个恶心的鬼脸，马上去洗手。

Louis一直站在门口，看着他。“你用不着躲到浴室手淫，你为什么不找我啊，”他低声说。这真的很蠢，而且很刻薄，因为他们都心知肚明，Harry不能找他打飞机，至少最近根本不行，因为他最近表现得就像对Harry过敏一样。但他控制不了自己，他就是想这样说。他想刻薄点，想带着满满的恨意说话。“你为什么不找我帮你打飞机，如果你迫切地想要。”

“不，没事，我只是-很快的来一下，”Harry小声说，站在花洒下，视线落在Louis脚边。

“或者，你为什么不找我帮你口交啊。以前有一次你说过的，说我的技术让人欲仙欲死。-还是说，你也这样夸奖过她？难道你只是—”

“噢天啊，你现在他妈的在说什么啊？”

Louis猛地住了口。他也不知道他现在在说什么狗屎。可能这是他对于今天即将发生的事情的糟糕应对方式吧。Harry自慰，而Louis问他无意义的贱逼问题只是为了看他痛苦让他难受。对待这样的焦虑感，他侮辱别人，而H选择打飞机，萝卜青菜各有所爱吧。

“当然和你做更好，所有的一切和你一起都会更好，都会该死的更好，Lou，你为什么一直不停—”Harry关掉水龙头，往后捋了一把头发。他看起来是那么美好，让人都没法专心听他说话了，“Louis，看在该死的份上，昨晚我试着进入你的时候，你就像是见鬼了一样害怕。我醒来的时候，很紧张，而且天杀的很硬，而且你之前-你一直不-我怎么知道你愿不愿意我碰你？或者说，你能让我碰你到什么程度，你-在你用手肘用力顶我肚子之前，我该怎么样‘适可而止’？”

怼得好啊。“我不知道。”

他抓起一条毛巾，大力地擦拭身体，看着都痛，“-而且- 而且你什么时候才能停止说这些话，我-”他咽了一口，摇摇头，“我马上要去见我的孩子了，我真的很紧张，我真的狗日的害怕，Lou—”

Louis的脑子还没反应过来，身体便先行一步，穿过浴室抱住了Harry的腰，鼻子埋在对方的脖颈里。“抱歉。对不起。我也很害怕。”

Harry在他的怀抱下放松，在他的臂弯里靠着，额头靠着他的肩膀。“如果她—”

“不会的，Haz，不会的。”

 

*

 

他们把车停在马路边 - 谢天谢地有个空车位 - 他们到Marie楼下的时候大概下午一点多，但是这座城市给人的感觉似乎已经很晚了。天空灰暗，乌云密布，分不清此云或是彼云。紧接着，大雨倾盆而来。从车子到大楼短短的六尺路程，他们被淋得精湿。

那电梯就像是花了几百年才到达一楼，而Harry在此期间不停地变换站立姿势，一副焦躁不堪的样子。当电梯终于把他们送上五楼时，他就像快要晕厥了，就像中风了一样。

“Haz，”Louis喊住他，圈住他的肩膀，捏了捏他，“放松点，没事的。”

Harry点点头，但是一点都没放松，还是紧张到死的样子。

Marie开门，穿着米黄色的吊带裙，羊毛开衫毛衣，还有裤袜。她真的很美。但是Harry一句话都没说，什么都没说。  
Louis赶紧替他打招呼，“hi，希望我们没有来得太早。”

“没有没有，”她说，略有点担心地看了Harry一眼，然后又看回Louis，带着一个完美的微笑，“Charlie在她的卧室里呢。快进来吧。”

这话让Harry重新回到人间。

接着，好吧，“洗手间在哪？”

“你的右手边。”

他进去，锁上了门，把Louis和Marie留在外面。她又甜甜地笑了，询问他“想要一杯茶吗？”“你觉得Harry没事吧？”还有，喔，“你确定你不要喝点什么吗？”

“是的，我确定，谢了。”Louis回答，跟着她走到客厅。

这里一点关于孩子的痕迹都没有，根本看不出来有孩子的存在。有那么几秒，Louis幻想着这一切都是假的，幻想着，或者说是期望着 - 也许，Marie是个精神错乱的神经病，这一切都是她臆造出来的。但是，接着，从书柜旁边掩着门的房间里传出了声音。并不是清晰的一句话。甚至不是一个词语。只是声咿咿呀呀的尖尖的小声音。

是一个两岁孩子，呼唤妈妈的声音。

“噢，抱歉，是Charlie，你能，uhm- 随便坐- 来了，宝贝，怎么了呀？”Marie马上走到孩子的房间，忘记关上房门。

而Louis被那粉色的墙纸和紫色的地毯吸引。他走过去，站在房门外，向里面看去。

那就是一个小女孩的房间 - 除了其中一面墙 - 那面墙用了一些独特的破旧的布娃娃装饰，大概是想装成十八世纪的感觉，这些娃娃估计比整间公寓里的任何一件东西都贵 - 还有一张小小的树冠公主床。一地的洋娃娃和玩具散落在地上。这和世界上别的小女孩的房间没有什么不同，但是，不一样的是，坐在房间中间的那个因为不能把布娃娃穿好衣服而生气嘟嘴快要哭了的女孩，是Harry的女儿。

她看起来那么像Harry。多么讽刺呵。

“来这里，宝贝，我来帮你，”Marie说，声音软软的，俨然是一位温柔妈妈，接过洋娃娃，帮女儿把娃娃穿上衣服，“她一定是晚餐之后吃了太多小饼干，让她的屁股变大，穿不进裤子了，对吗？”

女孩从她的手里抓出布娃娃，把布娃娃放在另一个男性芭比娃娃大腿上，不太清楚地说着：“弱者”

“好啦，”Marie说，转头看见了Louis，笑了起来，“如果我没猜错，她说的应该是‘坐这’。”

Louis尴尬地干笑两声。“可能是吧。”

Marie突然消失了，她的视线越过他，看向他身后。  
Louis被小小的惊到，感觉到Harry的肩膀碰到了自己。“噢。”

“Hi，”Harry嗓子干干的。

他的脸颊发红，一些头发粘在脸上，大概刚刚用水拍过脸。

Louis勾起一个笑，侧身让Harry走过去。但是Harry没有动。他站在Louis旁边，嘴巴微张着，沉重地呼吸，看着那个孩子。

她还没有注意到他，在摆放着自己的玩偶们（ 如果Louis没有猜错的话 ），把玩偶排排站摆放好，像是在参加什么时装秀。如果这个孩子在电视上看着时装秀，Louis也不会感到惊奇，因为Maire看起来非常有格调，就像Nick有时候拽着Harry玩时周围围绕着的那些伦敦时尚达人一样。

Charlie摆弄着一个穿着橙色紧身短裙的洋娃娃，像是在帮洋娃娃走台步，但是她总是不得不停下来弄开散在眼睛周围的卷发，或是把弄开不小心进到嘴里的头发。

Marie笑着问她为什么要松开头绳。Charlie只是回答“ugeh! Ew!”。就是这样。

Harry打嗝。也可能是抽噎。Louis看着他。“你没事吧？”他温柔的问。

而Harry，从看见孩子那一刻开始就再没移开过视线，他像是没听见Louis的话，毫无反应。而然，他略显尴尬地朝孩子小心地走过去。

Marie朝他笑笑。“Hey，Charlie，”她唤道，想要重新引起这个两岁小小人的注意，“Charlie，我想让你见一个人。”

Harry僵硬地站在一边，在孩子面前显得人高马大，手指紧张地擦着大腿。

她抬起头看了他一眼，大哭起来。  
她扑向妈妈，蹒跚又着急地向妈妈扑去，但却摔倒了。害怕着眼前这个巨大的男人。

Harry看起来也要哭了。“我是不是该离开？”他问。

“不，当然不- 噢，过来，宝贝，不要那么害羞，这只是一个我想让你见见的朋友，”Marie说，她抱着孩子放在大腿上，把Charlie转过身好让她能看着Harry。

Marie拍拍地毯，招手示意他坐下。他想Marie一样盘腿坐在地毯上。

小朋友还是拒绝看着他，而是看着妈妈的脚。

“Hi，”Harry小声说，“我是Harry.”

Charlie回头看妈妈，像是在寻求帮助，但是妈妈只是对她笑着，于是她转向他，说：“ew！”【兔牙：语气词，表示恶心。这里是小女孩比较幼稚的话语啦。】

他紧张地笑了笑。“Ew.是的。估计这个名字一点都不酷，但是...uhm...我的名字就是Harry。”

她没听懂。但是她指着他，奶声奶气地笑了起来，说：“taaa!”【兔牙：可能小朋友的无意义的玩笑话？我不知道】

“是的，”他说，“taa，确实。”他看着她，整个人紧绷着，像是在害怕，害怕一眨眼，眼泪就会流下来。“Uhm，”他清清嗓子，“你叫什么名字？”  
“嗯？”

Maire笑着说，“你可以告诉Harry你的名字吗？你的名字，亲爱的，你叫什么名字呀？”

“Chaii，”她小声说，看起来并不想告诉一个陌生自己的名字。“Chaii.”

Harry咽口水，然后笑起来。“Charlie，是吗？”他说，“那么，uhm...你多大了呀，Charlie？”

她再次回头看妈妈，然后转回来，自豪地，举起三根手指，说：“两岁！”

Marie大笑，按下女儿一根手指。“这就对啦，亲爱的，你已经是个大女孩了。你可以给Harry看看你第二个生日上收到的那个洋娃娃吗？”她建议道，指着那个现在一动不动仍在猫步台上的穿着橙色紧身短裙的洋娃娃，“你最喜欢的那个，好吗？”

“好！”她开心地说，伸出自己短短肉肉的手想要拿起那个洋娃娃。

她捡起洋娃娃，开始告诉Harry这个娃娃身上的细节。Harry时不时笑起来，回应她，真的吗？嗯？，Marie也笑着，看着他们可爱的孩子。但Louis没有继续听了，他突然，真的是突然之间，他觉得自己应该离开。感觉就像是他闯入了别人家的私人空间，在偷窥着别人一家的日常生活。Harry根本没有把视线从女孩身上移开一秒，甚至都没有看Louis一眼，因为，Louis本来就不应该在这里，他没有理由在这里待着。

他像行尸走肉一般，退出来，穿过客厅，开始穿鞋，拿起自己的大衣，走出她的公寓。这好像是Harry第一次告诉他这件事时，他匆忙离开的感觉，感觉胃里在翻江倒海，但是现在更糟糕了，更真实了。他见了那个女人，他也见了那个孩子，他们曾经的生活被客观地抹灭掉了，改变了。永远都回不去了，即使他用再长的时间抚平伤痛，或是挣扎着不要自杀，希望第二天醒来能够好受一些，一切都变了。

也许他可以过下去。也许他做不到。他不知道。

现在他唯一能确定的事就是，想要离开这里。不能坐电梯，因为他很可能会犯幽闭恐惧症，所以他从楼梯上一路跑下来。不能开车，因为车钥匙在Harry那里，不能坐公交，没有零钱，操。最后他搭了一个免费便车去总站，幸运的是没有在中途被谋杀或者抢劫，然后买了一张回程的票，坐上下一班火车回家。

当他最终坐在窗子旁的位置上，气喘吁吁，强迫自己成熟点，给Harry发个短信，但是却发现自己的手机没电了。完美。


	9. Chapter 9

一回到家，他就给手机充电，在手机旁边踱步走来走去，等着屏幕亮起。  
一开机，手机就像电动椅一样疯狂地震动起来。  
H - 你走了？  
H - 你在哪？  
H - 就给我回个短信让我知道你没事  
H - 你他妈的在哪里  
他还打了七通电话给Louis。Louis深吸一口气，鼓起勇气。他现在最不想面对的就是一个怒气冲冲的Harry，特别是现在Harry有正当理由发火的情况。但他必须回个电话给H。  
“操，你在哪啊？”  
“回家了。坐火车。”  
“行。好吧。操- 很好。你没事吧？”  
“没事，我没事。”  
对面长长叹了口气。沉默了一阵。然后，“好吧...好吧。行吧。就这样吧。”他听起来气炸了。  
“你生我的气了吗？”  
“没有。”  
Louis额头抵在墙上。“如果你生气了，就告诉我，我理解，而且- 听着，我很抱歉，我只是—”  
“Louis.我被困在谢菲尔德三个小时了，就因为我他妈不知道你在哪里。而现在，我只想回家。我现在要开车了。我现在就要开车回家了。”  
天啊。“噢，对不起，日，Haz，我没有考虑到—”  
“我现在不能打电话。”  
在Louis来得及再说点什么之前，他挂了。  
行吧。日。  
Louis就保持着额头抵着墙的姿势站了一会儿，试着让自己清醒点冷静点。但他做不到，于是他决定把焦虑紧张的状态投入到家务里。  
家里并不脏。Louis通常只会把卧室搞得一团糟，主要就是衣服，或是散乱着的茶包，以及用塑料盘子装着的吃剩的土耳其烤肉。而Harry从来不会把家里弄得乱糟糟，顶多就是他写作角落被他弄得比较乱，基本就是各种咖啡杯，或者包着吃过的口香糖的纸团，还有一些记录着灵感和备忘的纸条，地上随意铺着画着涂鸦的纸张。但是最近，他写作角落格外的干净整洁，就像他的文档一样—上面空空如也。Louis花了一点时间整理了客厅，拖地擦桌子，摆好坐垫，拍拍抱枕放好。厨房很快就搞定了，因为里面只有几个外卖盒。  
他大概用了20几秒捡起自己散落在卧室地上的衣服，然后把它们统统放进脏衣篓里，又用了几分钟换了新的被套。  
全部打扫好，才用了15分钟。  
于是，他打算去做点东西吃，顺便能用锡纸包起来放在冰箱留给Harry。他打算去洗个澡换套衣服，不想搞脏新换的被单。他打算熬夜等着Harry回家，和他好好聊聊，而不要把事情拖到明天，打算道歉，打算揉揉他的肩膀，用温暖的声音问他感觉怎么样。  
他的确有这样的打算。但是他没有做到。他就躺在新换好的被子上睡着了，直到第二天中午才醒来，

 

*

 

很幸运，是周日。因为他预感如果这是工作日，H可能也不会叫醒他。他还穿着昨天的那套衣服，脖子疼得不得了，大概是因为他睡着时那个扭曲着的怪异姿势，而且他身上臭得不行，自己都能闻到那股味道。  
他脱下衣服，扔进脏衣篓，而不是地板上，有史以来第一次，他把脏衣服扔进脏衣篓。洗了个澡，刮了胡子，换上一件T恤和内裤。全部妥当之后，他终于不得不走进客厅。  
他想Harry会像最近常常那样躺在沙发上睡觉。他真的已经预料到了，但是当他看到H真的在那里时，他还是不禁心跳漏了一拍。他 - 不知道该期待什么。厌恶不可预知的状况，特别是不可预知的是Harry时。  
Harry已经醒了，但是还盖着被子侧身躺着，看着早间新闻。当Louis从他面前走过时，他看了Louis一眼，眼里没有恼火，也没有暴躁或是焦虑。他看起来有点担心，但和他往常担心的眼神不一样，更糟。并不是那种只是担心眼下状况的眼神，而是很忧虑且深沉的担忧。  
这是这段时间以来，Louis从H那里见到的最难受的眼神。  
“Hey，”他说，“你怎么样了？”  
“没事，”Harry吸了口气，“不，我是说，我- 不好。一点都不好，我，”他坐了起来。Louis多么希望他没有坐起来啊，感觉像是被H的眼神锁定了，突然之间哪都不能去，除非和Harry吵一架。“我只是- 我- 我害怕。为我们俩。Lou.你不担心吗？”  
Louis向后靠去，靠到墙上。“快害怕死了。”  
“我明白，”Harry几乎是用气声说，像是他已经看见了恐怖的结局。“我觉得，uhm...”他低下头移开视线。Louis长舒一口气，但马上又为自己的行为感到内疚。“我，uhm...如果 - 如果永远都不能...你知道的，就是对你来说永远都是这么痛苦- 可能，就是...”他叹了口气，像是被自己的语无伦次激怒，“我觉得我们谈得不够。或者说，其实- 我们谈了很多，但是对于发生的事情来说，我们谈得不够。我不觉得- 我觉得这件事很...严肃，Lou。你应该要- 我知道你心里很难受或者说- 你在考虑很多事情，但是我不知道到底是什么，而且我...我不知道，”他再次注视着Louis，几乎是乞求般的眼神，“我不知道。我不知道你在想什么。”  
是的。有时候，他甚至都不知道自己在想什么。有时候，他想，自己应该是接受了，心里已经愈合了，因为他有在工作，而他挣扎着不要在精神上崩溃，没有找朋友倾诉到底发生了什么事。他没有再像第一次知道这件事的时候那样歇斯底里地哭泣。可是，在某些时候，比如，当Harry离得太近，或是他错误地允许Harry离得太近，像是前些天在宾馆的那天晚上，那种感觉就像是这件事情还栩栩如生地摆在台面上，好像自己刚刚得知，而不是已经过去几个月应该有的那种淡然或是麻木的感觉。就像是，他的心脏完全没有愈合，还是碎成一地的渣滓，而他无能为力，Harry也无能为力，没有什么东西能让他好起来。  
突然，他就鬼使神差地脱口而出-  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，”Harry回答，“爱你胜过所有的一切，Lou。胜过世上的一切，真的，像是，但...但是...这不- 我不知道。”  
这不够。他需要聊聊天。他需要玩笑的调剂。他需要性爱解决生理需求。他需要Louis明确直白地告诉他要怎么做，才能让他们俩回到从前。但这是不可能的。这也该死的不公平。  
“我也不知道。”Louis叹了口气，“我不知道该和你说什么。你知道我现在还在他妈的生你的气。你知道的- 很明显啊，我昨天真的该死的非常不舒服，所以我才离开了。Ehm...”他抓抓胳臂，不自在的动了动，耸了耸肩。可能是想装出不在乎的样子，虽然这都是可笑的伪装，不想抬起头看着Harry的眼睛，也不想被H注视着。“我不知道该和你怎么说。目前。你也知道我很抱歉。而且- 我真心很抱歉，再次，独自跑掉没有和你说—”  
Harry摆摆手打断他的话。“别说了，宝贝，没事的，我真的太担心你了，因为你没接电话，而且-真的。算了，没关系的。”  
没关系。是吧。尽可能的示好。  
Louis向沙发走近一步，再一步，第三步。他把Harry面前的转椅转过来，踮起脚坐上去，隔着被子把脚放到Harry的小腿上。这近距离接触让他毛骨悚然。想要推开，想要靠近。想要推开。想要靠近。妈的，他没办法正常点。  
“那么，那么你，ehm- 感觉怎么- 你待了多久，在我离开之后-”  
“不久，”Harry马上说。信任危机总是在对话中时隐时现。“没有很久，很快就离开了，Lou.”  
Louis点头。“就算你留久一点也可以，毕竟你见自己的孩子，而且是第一次，”他小声说。说的都是实话，但是却不知道为什么像鬼话一样假。  
他想知道他们聊了什么，Harry和Marie之间。他们是否哄孩子睡觉了，然后两个人坐下来喝咖啡？聊天吧，大概是，可能一开始两个人结结巴巴，但是，后来聊天变得顺畅起来，发现两个人之间有惊人的相似点。聊了很久很久之后。他们俩大笑起来。然后变成微笑。最后两个人长久的眼神对视。过去的回忆涌上他们的心头。  
“你看起来快哭了。”  
Louis眨眨眼睛。“没有，”他说，不是谎话，但是还是忍不住看看H有没有相信他说的话。“当然没有哭，你在想什么鬼。”  
“没什么。我只是陈述事实。真的，没什么，别激动。”  
Louis忍不住笑起来。“真他妈的，”他叹气，低下头捋捋自己潮湿的头发。“这真的太他妈的像个悲惨故事了。”  
“什么?”  
Louis抬起头，想都没想脱口而出：“就是突然意识到这是这个月来第一次被你逗笑。”  
“噢。”Harry毫无防备地露出受伤的表情，他眼眸后藏着的情感似乎被撕得破烂。“是的，”过了一会，他哑着声音说，扯出有史以来最丑陋的笑容，“看来我得更新一下我的玩笑梗子库了。”  
Louis没有深究他的情绪，因为他现在也没办法安慰H。“对，你最近懈怠了。”  
“应该多看一些笑话，在冷场的时候说。”  
“你确实该看看了。我会给你买一堆纸条- 免得你记不住。”  
“谢谢。也许也要买一个小丑鼻子。你知道的，如果你带上一个小丑鼻子，不用说话也很搞笑。”  
“Mhm，顺便也应该敲掉你的两颗门牙。搞成那种‘伦敦风格’，你知道吧？看起来也会有点像高飞。”【tip:动画片里的高飞狗】  
“是啊，”Harry轻笑。“是啊，”过了一会，他重复道，更温柔了些，“你确实该打掉我的几颗牙齿。”  
Louis小幅度点点头，用手托着下巴。“是的。”  
Harry有点抱歉的笑了笑。“那你怎么不动手？”  
即使做了，你有两颗残缺的门牙，我有一颗残缺的心，有什么用？  
“你在泡茶吗？”Louis问，结束了这一个月来他们之间第一个稍微轻松点的对话。  
一开始，Harry看起来好像没听懂Louis在问什么。接着他眨眨眼。接着，他沮丧的神情就表露在脸上，但他马上摇摇头，扯开一个笑容，从沙发上起来。“水已经烧好了。”  
经过的时候想要撩乱Louis的头发，但是他的手伸到一半就僵住了，然后撤回手，走向厨房。而Louis假装没有看见。

*

 

他们一天都在看电视，各自缩在沙发的一边。一个节目结束了，换到另一个，结束了，再换另一个。当Louis反应过来时，外面天已经黑了。但他不在乎。Harry拿了很多零食过来，他们俩也没有强迫自己讲话谈天。Louis知道这很不健康，但是今天就破个例吧，他不想移动懒惰的屁股，也不想问Harry任何关于他们生活的问题，虽然Harry的生活在昨天已经彻底发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
这天晚点的时候，在吃完披萨喝完啤酒之后，在Harry冲澡回来后躲在厨房把盘子弄得叮当响，虽然餐具早就洗干净了。然后，Louis突然意识到H是想睡觉了。而他现在正霸占着沙发。  
于是，他决定在这一天要结束的时刻，不要再那么自私。  
“去床上睡，”当Harry走过来的时候，他说。  
Harry点点头，站在沙发和厨房之间犹豫不决，不想表现一副急切想要躺下的样子。“那好吧。晚安。”  
Louis微笑了下。“晚安。”  
“Uhm—”Harry一只手轻柔地放在Louis一侧，但也足够让Louis停止在做的事情。“我只是想，uhm- 我可以拥抱你晚安吗—”【原文：hug you goodnight】  
天啊，老天。上天啊，他们居然到了连一个天杀的拥抱都要请求许可的地步。这真的太可怕了。  
Louis一把把他拉进怀里。  
Louis鼻子压着他T恤的地方有一块咖啡污渍。一开始，他的拥抱松松的，像是在害怕伤害了Louis，适应之后，他抱得更紧了，紧得像是在抱住救命稻草。  
“如果你愿意的话，”Harry的嘴唇贴着Louis的头发，喃昵般地说，“我们可以一起出去玩，也许。我们可以去有芝士的地方，你喜欢的那种。那很舒服的地方。我们可以出去一起吃个晚餐或是—”  
Louis从拥抱里挣脱出来，抬头看着他。“你是在问我要不要来个约会吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话，”Harry重复道，看起来害怕自己的问题触及了Louis的底线，“- 就，就像，因为我们...我们可以聊聊，就算- 也很不错，不是吗？我会买单，任何的账。也不一定要去特定的什么地方，你可以选地方，或者我来安排，像是一个惊喜，或者—”  
“Harry.”  
“怎么？”  
“这都是可以的。没关系。”Louis说，“对，我们- 可以一起出去吃晚餐。听起来- 不错，”他松开H，捋捋自己的刘海，“周五怎么样？”  
“周五不错，”Harry马上说，“周五很好。”  
“好。那好。那就定周五了。”  
“好的，周五。”Harry微笑，那个带着淡淡羞涩的小笑容，让Louis想抓着他的后脑勺吻他，也许会咬他。  
“那好。那就周五。”他说，然后一个人去床上睡觉。

 

*

 

一个小时后，他还没睡着。  
Harry半个小时前就把电视关了，但是对Louis说这都一样。虽然半个小时之前他一直隔着根据那头传来的小小声音猜测Harry在看什么节目。  
很冷。他感觉自己清醒着，冷着。他的脑袋里不停胡思乱想着。关于昨天，站在门口，看着Harry第一次见他和她的女儿的场景。关于今天，Harry的眼神，也是让Louis第一次意识到：他可能会离开我。他可能真的会离去，当他真的疲惫了决定放手，而离那一天可能已经不远了。  
接着，他又想起了他们睡前的那个拥抱。感觉- 没有那么糟糕了。还不错。事实上，感觉很好。  
所以，他或许应该逼自己一把。不用像在宾馆里那样，只是再稍稍逼自己一把。这可能是他现在不得不做的事情。  
他从床上起来。  
他拖沓着走进客厅。一片漆黑，只有微弱的月光透过百叶窗照着Harry的睡颜。而，就仅仅这样看着他睡觉的样子，脸颊被压得皱皱的，嘴唇微张，眼睫毛随着每次呼吸轻颤。有这么一刻，Louis有点忘记还在恨着他。  
他走过去，掀起被子，缩了进去躺在Harry身边。  
Harry皱皱鼻子，口齿不清地咕哝着，手臂环抱着Louis让他靠在自己的温暖宽阔的胸膛上。Louis的手指滑过他手臂上的帆船纹身，即使是在黑暗中，那黑色的线条在他奶油色的皮肤上格外显眼。Harry又咕哝说着什么，接着移开了自己的手臂，大概是痒的，最后把嘴唇贴在Louis的太阳穴，睡了。  
从某种程度上说，这大概是一天里最舒服的时候了。某种程度上，Harry赤裸的身体贴着他的，Harry的嘴唇贴着他的肌肤，这都变得可以接受。因为这个Harry，柔软，甜美，就和他以前常常看着入睡的Harry一样，几年前，他们刚搬进来的时候，H正痛苦努力着出版他的第一本书，那时候，Louis常常为他担心，怕他会失败，怕如果他做到了那自己是不是就配不上他了，这个Harry没有做错任何事情。这个Harry，在Louis臂弯里睡着觉的这个Harry，看起来就像他们还是孩子的时候，第一次睡在一起的那个样子那个Harry。  
也许这真的是太操蛋了，现在这一刻竟然是这个月以来唯一一件让他们感觉到温馨的事。是的，这一切都太糟糕了，Harry搞砸了一切。但是现在，抱着H是唯一让他能好好睡个觉的选择。


	10. Chapter 10

醒来的时候，一对软乎乎的嘴唇贴在他的额头上，一只熟悉的大手臂圈着他，两根手指摸索着他的脊骨。雨滴哒哒地拍着电视机后面的窗户，楼上传来跑来跑去的脚步音，大概是父母赶着去上班，而孩子闹腾着满屋子跑不愿意穿鞋的声音。而在这间屋子里，四只光裸的脚相互勾着，Harry缓慢绵长的呼吸轻轻撩动着Louis的刘海。  
他已经醒了。如果他在睡觉，那他的嘴唇会张开，会因为一晚上的呼吸而干燥起皮，但是没有，柔软得像婴儿，轻压在Lousi的皮肤上。  
Louis又向下看了一眼他们纠缠在一起的腿，奶白色和蜜色的，Harry强壮的大腿压在他的腿上，夹着他。  
他的手指顺着H的大腿滑下去，体会着那颜色浅得几乎看不见的腿毛渣渣的手感。Harry由于这突如其来的抚摸而颤抖了一下。不是什么大动作，但是已经足够让Louis回到现实中来。  
“妈的。靠，我的闹钟在房间里。几点了？”  
Harry咕噜地嘟囔着什么，伸手从Louis身后的茶几上拿起手机看了看时间，他的腋窝对着Lousi的脸。汗味，轻微的汗味，但是又不足够挑起人性致的味道。Louis想朝Harry喊，叫他放下手，把该死的汗臭腋窝从他的脸上移开，然而他自己早上准时抬头的厚颜无耻小旗子正高高翘着。  
“六点，”Harry用早上刚起床的格外沙哑声音说。  
“好吧。”Louis舒了口气。“那就用不着担心上班的事了。”  
“是的，”Harry赞同道，过了一会才又抱住Louis，给足了Louis时间挣脱这个怀抱。当他意识到Louis并不打算起来，他长长的松了口气，一只手环着对方的肩膀，一手搂着对方的腰，紧紧地抱着，把嘴唇贴在对方的脖子上，喃喃说，“是的，不用担心。”  
被子早在半夜被他们踹到膝盖处，两个人贴在一起很热。但是现在，Louis想盖着被子，想用被子把他们俩都卷起来，也许可以该被子拉过头顶，假装就像在小时候那样的秘密基地一样，在他们的小世界里不用担心世间任何纷扰。  
他把被子拉到肩膀处。  
“冷？”Harry问，看着他。  
“嗯，”Louis说，露出一个小小的微笑，“现在好多了。”  
也许是因为这个眼神接触，又或许是因为他的记忆早已经在处于被唤醒的边缘，他想起了现实的一切。又或者是那张淫荡的嘴。反正，他伸长脖子拉住Harry，吻了上去。  
Harry顺着他的意思接受着这个吻，但是没有非常积极地回应，只是让Louis主导节奏。他的一只手握着Louis的后颈，上下抚摸着，另一只手顺着一节节的脊骨抚摸着。Louis的手穿过Harry的头发，一绺油腻腻的头发挂下来。  
Harry硬邦邦的勃起正抵着Louis的大腿。Louis也是。但是他们并没有为此做点什么。  
Louis移开了一点，手臂都快麻了，他的跨顶着Harry的，两个人的硬挺互相抵着，隔着薄薄的布料摩擦着。Harry发出小小的不满足的声音，用力送跨，想要更多。  
就在Louis情难自已的时候，H突然中断了接吻，一根色情的口水丝沾到了他的下巴上，“对不起，我不是- 我们不一定要那么快—”他伸手整理了一下自己的内裤，然后狂躁的捋了捋头发，“我不想逼你做任何事。我知道你还没准备好，还不—”  
“为什么你他妈一定要提起这件事？”  
这话说得很不公平，也很刻薄，但是Harry为什么非要在这个时候提起这件事？非要在他打算暂且忘掉他们之间的恶心事的时候？  
当他看到Harry皱着眉头疑惑且沮丧的表情的时候，他心里确实不好受。“什么，我—”  
他吻住了H，直到他们不打算再继续说下去。  
Harry发出小小的抗议声，但并没有拒绝他。那双手放在他的脸上，他的背上，他的腰上，接着，当他跨坐到H的腿上时，那双手移到了他的屁股上。  
“握住我，”Louis说。H实在在过于小心翼翼了，就像Louis会碎掉，虽然L知道H想把事情做对，但是这谨慎的态度让Louis不断想起隔在他们之间的那件破事。“好好握住我，像你想的那样握住我。”  
Harry握住他的胯部，把他向上拉，张开嘴想说些什么，大概是用嘶哑的嗓音说一些下流色情的话。Louis低下头再次吻住了他。  
“操，Lou，”Harry还在扭动着躲开他的亲吻，“你想要什么，任何，我都会去做—你想要什么？”  
“我不想上床，”Louis说，这是他现在唯一确定的事。他还没准备好让Harry进入他，或者，也许他还没准备好带着一个被操过的屁股蹒跚地去上班。  
“好，好的，你想—你想—”  
太多了，太多的眼神接触，太多的温柔摩挲，于是，Louis再一次，吻上了他。  
这一次，Harry没有再顺从地靠在L的臂弯里。他明白了Louis的意思，握住了他，舌头粗暴地伸进对方嘴里，当L试图按下他的手腕时，他翻身把L压到了身下。Louis轻轻呻吟，双腿绕住H，双手用力推着他的屁股，想要再次感受到他们阴茎互相抵着的感觉。Harry中断了这个吻。  
“让我帮你口，”他说。他的样子看起来就像是口完别人之后的样子，眼神暗暗的，脸颊红红的，泛着水光的红嘴唇微微张着，Louis根本没办法拒绝他。  
L甚至没开口，Harry就已经从手腕上把发带扯了下来。  
Louis向后仰去，重重地咽口水，看着他把长发绑成一个小包。  
“爱你，”Harry喃喃着说，向下移动着直至消失在被子里。当柔软的唇瓣包裹住他的阴茎，他忍不住发出低哑的呻吟来回应。  
Harry没有花时间挑逗他，马上直入主题，吞下他，开始有节奏的吮吸他。他脸颊的内壁就像天鹅绒般柔软地摩擦着Louis的阳具，不断地用舌头戏弄着L的龟头，不断地深喉直到鼻子碰到L的阴毛。Louis重重地后仰，眼睛紧紧闭着，手指捏着沙发布料，想要找到一个支撑点。  
一般情况下，他会睁着眼睛，猛地掀开这愚蠢的羽绒被，然后看着Harry的嘴巴包裹着他的鸡巴，用手指轻抚他因为吮吸而凹陷的脸颊，或许甚至会抓着他后脑勺的头发指导他，告诉他怎么口，或是把他的头压下去看他能吞多深。但是今天他没有这么做。他由着Harry的嘴巴和舌头—那毫无羞耻之心的舌头，游走在各处，马眼，睾丸，会阴，再回到龟头。  
他还是睁开了眼睛，只看到被子下Harry头部的轮廓，起伏着。  
他只要轻轻伸手就可以把被子拉开，就可以看到Harry的眼睛是否已经通红盛满泪水，是否有口水顺着他的鸡巴流下来，就可以知道Harry是否已经像往常这个时候一样色情。他可以看着Harry咽下他的精液，就算没有提醒也不会被呛到，他的口技很棒。但Louis没有这么做。  
他再次向后仰去，闭上眼，粗声说，“快了—”，接着就射了。  
两只大手压住了他的跨，他总是在这时候忍不住向上顶，想要深深地插进去射进去，而Harry照样没有呕吐反射或是呛到。他吞了，舔着，吮吸着Louis的马眼，直到那里开始有点疼痛，接着，他移开了。汗津津，又沾着唾液的脸颊靠到Louis的大腿上，喉结上下滚动着。  
Louis一只手臂遮住了眼睛，嘴巴微张，呼吸异常急促。  
Harry的脸在他的腿上蹭来蹭去，在他腿留下一个吻，最后坐起来，把被子拉开。“我—”  
“不要说话，”Louis打断他，手臂还是遮着眼睛，“你的嗓子太沙哑，会让我再次勃起。”  
Harry轻笑。这个笑声是那么，那么—美好。  
“真他妈的，你怎么不经常多口我？”  
“因为你太爱我的棒棒，爱到忘记你自己也有一根，”他回答，嗓子由于太过沙哑而两次失声。  
“我都说了你不要讲话。”  
他再次轻笑起来，服从了Louis的任性小指令。他换了个姿势，等Louis移开手臂睁眼的时候，他正靠着沙发另一侧的扶手，看着Louis，手在阴茎上下撸动着。  
他的脸看起来写满了欲望。Louis想轻吻他，也想狠狠地操他。  
“公平起见，”他张嘴说，向Harry爬去。  
“谢谢，”Harry气息不稳，脑袋往后仰，靠在手臂上，等着Louis俯身做要做的事。  
而，Louis的确打算要这么做的。他想做，他一直都喜欢帮H口出来，从H嘴里发出的呻吟是他听过最性感的，特别是当H的喉咙被狠狠使用过，嗓音哑得不成样子的时候。他也确实往下移到了那个位置，握住了Harry的阴茎，对准了自己的嘴巴。但是，他停住了，犹豫了。他也不知道为什么，但就是像是脑子被突然堵住了。  
他调戏般地玩弄着，朝Harry羞涩笑笑。然而，当他实实在在地与H有了眼神接触时，一切就— 就突然重新涌进了他的脑子里。  
他明白为什么自己突然止住了。  
“Ehm- 对不起，我可不可以就，ehm，”他坐直了些，伸出一只手够Harry的脖子再次亲吻他。“我可不可以就，”他开始上下撸动着，知道用这样的方式能让H放弃抵抗，“就用手帮你，宝贝。”  
“可以，”Harry往后仰去，呻吟着开始往Louis手里撞去，就像他在洗澡时的自慰一样，非常快，只有一个目的—释放，“艹就这样，宝贝，ah，你做的太棒了，太棒了，arh—”  
高潮的时候，他紧闭着眼，嘶哑的声音不断从他嘴里发出。Louis看着精液慢慢干涸，他咬着自己的下嘴唇，舔舐着，咬着，很疼，但他知道他不用再面对这件事了。  
“谢谢，”Harry睁开眼睛说。他向前移动了一些，懒散地在Louis嘴上留下一个吻，接着是嘴角，鼻尖，最后是脸颊。“谢谢你，”Louis说，向后挪动，融化在沙发扶手里，从茶几上拿了几张纸巾擦手，“天啊，我都快忘记你口交有多爽了。”  
“嗯，”Harry回应，明艳的笑容挂在脸上，但马上就消失了。他低下头，把鸡鸡放回裤裤里，弄着裤带。Louis等着，被口交之后的舒适感让他这会儿很有耐心。“Uhm，是不是—”Harry最终开口了，“是我的鸡鸡太难闻了吗还是别的什么？”  
Louis没忍住，一个爆笑。“什么？”  
他抬起头，眼睛像傻子一样睁得大大的。“不，只是— 以防外一，你- 你俯身了，然后，然后你- 你又坐起来了，我...我不知道到底怎么了，如果真的是它太臭了，真的很抱歉，我会好好清洗或者—”  
“Harry。不要再说了。”  
Harry立马闭上嘴。  
“不是- 不是那个的问题，ehm，”Louis笨拙地解释着，“不是因为这个—你很好闻。”  
“那怎么了？”  
Louis叹了口气。他现在真的不想再说这个。他应该直接去洗澡，或者吃点东西补充体力。他不应该坐在这里开始这个话题。他才刚给了Harry一点希望，才刚让Harry的眼睛有了一点点光亮，他不能在离开家开始一天的工作之前把他们之间刚刚修补的一切都毁掉。  
但是，Harry帮他毁了这一切。“因为我出轨了吗？是吗？是因为这个？”  
这突如其来又相当直接的话语就像一个拳头狠狠地锤在Louis的肚子上。他咳了起来，然后清了清嗓子，小声地问，“你为什么这么想？”  
他甚至可以从Harry垂下的视线里知道H是怎么想的。也许他问L的时候还不确定，但是L的反应已经说明了一切，他确定了L的想法。“因为，也许- 你会觉得，嗯- 你帮我口，明知道我出轨了，你可能会觉得恶心或者—”  
又是一针见血。  
但Louis实在受不了他的眼神。他们刚刚明明都好起来了啊。  
他从沙发上站起来。“我快迟到了，我现在要去洗澡了。”  
“等下，操，对不起—”  
“不要，说真的，”感觉到H跟着他，他转过身，摆出勿靠近的手势警告H。“不要再说了，我们—刚刚一切都起来了，很棒，你为什么要毁了，就不能放我一马不提起这件事，让我舒服一次吗？看在老天的份上—”就像这样，话都没说完，他的声音就哑了，他又哭了。“操你的，我们本来能有一个完美的早晨。艹别跟着我。”  
Harry没有再跟着他。当他洗完澡出来的时候，H已经烤好了鸡蛋吐司面包，揉着肩膀，带着歉意的小小微笑看着他。  
就这样，他们又回到起点，一个刻薄爱嘲讽的小丑，一个出轨带着歉意的骗子。

 

*

 

但他们在一周的时间里，逐渐缓和下来。感觉没有那么糟糕了，虽然每当他和Harry有稍微长时间一点的眼神接触，他都得假装揉揉眼或者闭上眼睛亲吻H以此躲避视线。  
Harry没有再问起关于上次口交的事情，Louis也没有提起，至少没有和H再提过。但周三中午他和Eleanor在一家小酒馆吃午饭时，他把事情告诉了她。她明显被惊到了，说他现在是在利用他们这段关系中的“特权关系”，被口了居然有脸不帮对方口回去。最后，她埋了单，道歉不下十次，总算是让Lousi消了消气。  
这根本不是关于什么关系特权好吗。是，Harry确实比以前更细心体贴，做他最喜欢的菜，即使那道菜H自己并不喜欢，帮他揉脚，在他洗澡的时候帮他口。可是如果Louis能选，他愿意不惜所有回到从前，从前健康平等的关系。每当Harry做某些他以前从来不做的事情，或者做之前至少得调戏一番Louis，说他变成一个懒惰的混蛋。但H没有，他变成一个小甜甜。可这只让Louis不断想起这都是为什么，为什么H突然变成一个小甜心。  
所以不是的，这跟什么关系特权或者什么利用特权无关，这也不是为什么Louis不跪在他的跨前吞吐的原因。  
他只是觉得自己被迫感觉到低了别人一等。  
如果他被劈腿，被欺骗了两年，还可以依旧跪在那个男人面前吮吸阴茎，那他是个什么样的人？  
他不蠢。他知道事实不是这样，一次口交也并不会让他颜面尽失。事实上，不管他是用手还是用嘴，这一切都没任何区别，而这其实他都明白。道理他都懂，但这并没有在现实情况中有任何改善。

 

*

 

周四傍晚，Harry忍不住泄露了小秘密—告诉Louis，他在L喜欢的有美味芝士的餐厅预定了桌子。Louis不断叨叨地问傻问题，这不是戏弄或者激动，这是他迫切地想知道会发生什么事，他紧张得要命。他们要谈话了，在烛光下，面对面地交谈，而Louis不能想象那会是怎么样的场景，不知道要怎么样才能放松下来而不是小心翼翼地谈论着他们俩根本不想提起的事情。  
从他们回来后，Harry就没有提起Marie和Charlie。好吧，其实提了一次，周四晚上，他冲进卧室给Louis看Marie发来的一条短信，上面说她马上要来伦敦看望她姐姐，也许能让H再见Charlie一面。Louis竖起大拇指鼓励他，告诉他如果他愿意就答应，不愿意就拒绝。第二天早晨，Harry告诉L，他答应了Marie，她也回复了说晚些时候会告诉他确切时间。Louis说，不错哦恭喜了，现在不要再盯着我，我不会从窗户上跳出去的。  
周五早上，Louis开始神经质的紧张兮兮。不是因为激动，不是少年第一次约会前的兴奋，就是像是，像是整个肚子像面团一样被翻来覆去地揉动着。是恐惧。他现在根本连Harry的眼睛都不敢看，他们他妈的怎么可能一起享受浪漫的烛光晚餐？  
周五中午，他午餐休息时间接到了Harry打来的电话。  
他和同行吃午餐的同事说了抱歉，走到洗手间接了电话。“怎么？怎么了吗？发生什么事了？你还好吗？”  
“没事，是的，我没事，没事。”但他接下来说的第一个词就泄露了他这通电话的全部目的，“Marie想要晚上见一面。”  
Louis看见镜子里的自己眉毛紧皱在一起。“什么意思，她叫你开车去—”  
“不是，她—她已经到了。她已经在她姐姐家了。她没有和我说是今天，我根本不知道，但是，因为，因为- 她一整天都会在她姐那里，早上才会开车回谢菲尔德，因为他们在搞孩子的生日聚会还是什么的，而且—”  
“Harry。重点啊。直说，直接说。”  
“好的，好，我- uhm...好吧，所以，因为...她只能在...今晚七点之后才出来。我想-我想，我不是说我要和她一起出去，只是- 只有这样我才可以和Charlie有点时间相处。能有几个小时的时间。”Louis长叹了一口气，不知道是松了一口气还是太过失望，还是别的什么，接着Harry又说，“显然，我是不会去的，但是...我只是想让你知道这件事，因为- 我们已经开始重新交流了。像是，我想告诉你，我没有什么事是瞒着你的...我也不知道我在说啥么。”  
噢。噢，操，妈的。“放你的屁，”Louis单刀直入，“如果你只是想把我囿于你和她之间的事，你不该在午餐休息时间给我打电话，你以为我他妈的有多蠢？你告诉我了那些没用的屁事，最后还要加上那样的鬼话，是啊，你告诉我，你是不会取消我和你之间的约会的，这样一来，等我告诉你，没事的，你应该和她一起去，花点时间和你的孩子相处的时候，你就会觉得你是个好人，是我让你去的，而不是你主动要求的。你他妈的怂货，你狗日的至少得有点胆量承认吧。”  
另一头的沉默证实了Louis所说的全部。  
“行，”Harry最终开口，“行吧，对不起，你说得对。”  
“我知道。”  
“但我真的是想和你一起出去的，宝贝，整整一周我都在期待着今晚和你的约会，我只是- 我害怕如果我不去，嗯- 至少在一开始得和Charlie一起，你知道的...而且我—”他没有再说下去。  
“‘而且你’什么？”  
“没什么。”  
Louis快要心肌梗塞了。“Harry，能不能别像痴线一样结巴，就他妈的直说行不行，否则我接下来的一天都要挂念着。”  
“我有点想她。”噢。“我只是，我- 我真的，真的，我- 我忍不住想起她。还有她，她小小的脸，手，而且- 她的笑容和我妈妈一样，我不知道你有没有注意到，但我就是—”  
“行吧，行了，好，我知道了，”Louis打断他，这对他短暂的休息时间来说承受的太多了，“没事，我们可以重新安排时间。没事，我不在乎。”  
“不是的，只是，Lou，我不想你觉得—”  
“没关系，Harry，我不在乎。你每天都在我身边，而她，你就只有在她妈妈同意的时候，你才能见她一面。没事。我得挂了。”  
他不管Harry的回答就直接把电话挂了。他用冷水拍打脸，重新回到正常生活。因为要赴约的小紧张慢慢消失了，有点空虚。也许他原本确实对今晚有点小小的期待吧。但是，好吧。

 

*

 

他心里激烈地斗争着，想着，我应该跟他一起去吗？可我再也不想陷入那样的境地啊？让他自己去吗？可我不放心他和Marie单独在一起啊？余下的一天他几乎不能好好集中精神，差点在下班之前完不成工作。在伦敦高峰时候开车回到家，脱掉鞋子，外套，倒在沙发上，他已经疲惫不堪。  
“你自己去，”他对H说，“我想休息一下，看会儿电视干嘛的，我快累死了。”  
当然，Harry肯定不会马上照做。肯定会在沙发旁边踌躇一阵，会说着屁话东扯西扯，问问他是否还好。“但是，—”  
“我真的很累了，看在操他妈的份上，你怕你会因为我不在那里而被勾引，然后上了她是不是？”  
Harry下巴都要惊掉了。“什么—”  
“对不起，我- 我不是故意的，你就- 也许你可以给我发点图片短信告诉我发生的事情？这样我能知道你在哪。”  
Harry大概是感觉受到了欺骗，被推到了一个阴谋之中，于是不断地询问Louis，你确定吗？真的吗，Lou？如果你不愿意，我会取消和她的会面。到最后，Louis大叫着，闭上该死的嘴，滚出去，Harry！然后，H带着钥匙走了。  
而Louis立马就后悔了。  
他想转移注意力，电视音量开得很高，并且多拿了一只啤酒。  
十五分钟后，他收到了Harry的图片信息，图片上H和Charlie坐在一条黄色的小毯子上。如果背景里没有Marie的那双长腿，这肯定是一张极可爱的照片。接下来每个小时他都会收到Harry的短信，汇报自己在干什么，比如，我们现在在玩娃娃，我的洋娃娃因为走太慢被从T台上踢下来了，另一个娃娃没有任何理由却也被一脚踢到肚子上，类似于这种扭捏的短信。  
Louis知道他在想什么，知道他在暗示自己不用担心，不用坐在家里的沙发上担心他和Marie会发生点什么。  
而这也确实，有一点帮助，一点点吧。  
差不多九点钟的时候，Harry在车上给他打了个电话。“刚出来，我现在要开车回家了，”他说，有点懒散随意。他听起来很柔软，可能在微笑，可能心里很温暖很舒适。他爱着那个孩子。Louis讨厌自己，讨厌自己开始因为H爱那个孩子而感到害怕。“你需要我在路上给你带点什么回来吗？”  
“烟。还有啤酒，多买几瓶，我把家里的啤酒都喝完了。”  
Harry轻笑出声，“好的，宝贝。我爱你。”  
“喔，还有烟。”  
“好的，我听到了。”

 

*

 

“烟还有jiiiiiiiuuuǔ”Harry大声说。  
“烟有没有？”Louis喊。“有，还有啤酒。”  
“烟呢？”  
“接着。”Harry朝他扔去，砸到了他的手掌掉到了茶几上上。“喏，也有啤酒。”  
Louis朝他露齿一笑，拿起烟转身去了阳台。  
五分钟之后，当他终于让肺部被尼古丁氤氲浸泡过，回到客厅，看见Harry穿着T恤内裤，手里抓着一瓶啤酒靠在沙发里，一只脚翘到茶几上。脸上带着一个蠢笑。  
“怎么样？”Louis问，小心地隐藏着自己的心思。“你的玩耍约会？”  
“嗯，”Harry吸了口气，朝Louis笑，示意他做到身边来。“我们今晚别再聊这件事了吧。”  
看来他没藏好心事，还是被H发现了。  
他拿起Harry放在留给他的那瓶，顺手把H的脚从茶几上挥下去，坐下的时候突然意识到遥控在电视机上。“靠，你为什么不提醒我遥控在那边，你可真是脑子不好使了。”  
Harry笑了。“这才五步远好不好，懒惰的混蛋。”  
“我的屁股已经粘在沙发上了，遥控器对我来说就像在他妈火星一样远，不接受你的反驳。”  
H大笑起来。“我爱你，”他说，站起来去拿遥控器。  
他们碰巧按到了一个澳洲的电影，看起来还不错，于是两个人舒服地沉默着坐在沙发上。Harry在L身后伸懒腰，手臂放在脖子上，揉压着。当Louis看向他的时候，他看着电视，但他嘴角狡猾的痕迹还是出卖了他，他知道Louis在看着他。当Louis扭头继续看电视的时候，他也知道Harry在偷偷看他。俩人心照不宣。  
Harry说，“我重新预约了桌子。我们明晚一起去，可以吗？你和我，约会之夜。如果你还愿意的话。”  
Louis又扭头，脸颊贴上H滚烫的手心。“好的，可以，”他说，“但你最好拿出你看家的本事，伙计。我可期待着惊喜呢。”  
“喔，我可已经更新了黄段子还有搭讪新语，都印到卡片上了，我准备得很不错喔。”  
Louis轻笑。“搭讪新语？”  
“嗯哼。你就等着吧，”他说，“到时候，我们还没真正进入主题，你就会忍不住张开双腿了，宝贝儿。”  
Louis翻了个白眼。他们继续看电视，继续呆在沙发上。但他悄悄移动着，一点一点，直到他们的距离近到可以依偎在一起。


End file.
